A NEW GENERATION OF DEMIGODS
by mythologymaniac
Summary: HEY GUYS, THIS IS A STORY ABOUT THE CHILDREN OF PERCABETH, JASPER, FRAZEL, AND MAYBE LEYNA. INCLUDES ROMANCE, ADVENTURE, AND FRIENDSHIP! I'M NOT THAT GOOD AT SUMMARIES, SO YOU SHOULD JUST READ IT TO FIND OUT ABOUT IT. RATED T BECAUSE I'M KINDA PARANOID.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: A NEW GENERATION OF DEMIGODS

HEY GUYS! THIS IS FANFIC NUMBER TWO FROM ME. IT IS ABOUT THE CHILDREN OF PERCABETH, JASPER, LEYNA (MAYBE), AND FRAZEL. THIS STORY MAY BE CONFUSING IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS SERIES. IT ALSO HELPS IF YOU HAVE READ THE BOOKS FROM THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ANY OF THE BOOKS I JUST MENTIONED I SUGGEST YOU DO. THEY ARE AWESOME.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NOT REALLY. I JUST DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO. RICK RIORDAN DOES. BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT**

**HUNTER JACKSON'S POV**

"Hunter, get up!" I heard my sister, Jennifer, scream at me from outside my door. I rolled over in my bed and looked at the clock. It was only 8:30, was she crazy or something? It was the middle of summer. Doesn't she know that when you're fifteen you get unlimited sleeping hours? I guess when you're twelve, your only goal in life is to irritate your brother.

"HUNTER, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Whoa, she need to calm down.

"I'm coming, keep your pants on!" I yelled back at her. I ruffled my shaggy black hair as I slowly got up out of bed. I walked to the washroom and washed my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw a pair of bright green eyes staring back at me. Apparently, I looked a lot like my dad, Percy Jackson, when he was a teenager. I got almost none of my mom, Annabeth Jackson, in me. Jennifer got the blonde hair and grey eyes. I swept my hair out of my eyes with my hand and walked back to my bedroom to get changed.

I didn't bother to brush my hair and just pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain white V-neck shirt. I grabbed my phone off my night table and headed downstairs. The first thing I saw when I stepped into the kitchen was my sister looking very impatient. The next thing I saw was a very pretty girl sitting in a chair at the table. She had blonde hair and was wearing a black leather jacket over a white blouse. I tried to see what color her eyes were but they seemed to be a million colors at the same time.

"Uh, what's up Jenn?" I asked slowly. Who was the girl and what was she doing here?

"Mom and Dad are out for breakfast with some friends," she answered. Yeah, that totally explained the stranger in our house.

"Are you going to introduce me, Jenn?" the pretty girl asked. Her voice was mesmerizing. It was like a thousand twinkling bells.

"Oh, right. Giselle, this is my brother, Hunter. Hunter, this is Giselle. She's the daughter of Mom and Dad's friends," Jenn said like she was stating the obvious.

"Hi, nice to meet you Hunter," she said.

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you too," I said. Just then a guy my age walked in. He had brown hair with hints of blonde. He was wearing a black hoodie with dark black jeans. He was texting when he walked in and sat down next to Giselle.

"Hey, Alex, do you want some toast?" my sister asked the boy.

"Nah, I'm good," he answered. What was up with all the random people in my house?

"Jenn, who is this?" I asked. I was confused.

"Alex, he's Giselle's twin brother," she answered plainly. They didn't really look like twins.

"'Sup," Alex said. His electric blue eyes met mine. Then he got up and shook my hand, "I'm Alex Grace. My parents, Jason and Piper Grace, are out for breakfast with your parents, so they told us we could hang here for a while."

"Okay, thank-you, I am no longer confused," I turned to Jenn, "Could I get some toast?"

"No, not from me," Yeah, my sister's just that nice. I was about to comment when I saw a flash of black fly by the window. Something didn't feel right.

"Hey, Jenn," I whispered, "Did you-"

"The black thing, yeah, what do we do?" she asked. At the same time Giselle and Alex were talking to each other in low tones.

"Be prepared," I told her. I slowly pulled my phone out of my pocket. My thumb hovered over a golden button with a small sword symbol on it. What you may not know about me is that I'm not a regular teenager. I'm a demigod. My sister's a demigod too. You see, my dad was born to my grandma Sally and my grandpa Poseidon. He wasn't just named Poseidon, he is THE Poseidon. God of the oceans and all that stuff. My mom was born to my grandpa Frederick and my grandma Athena. Yes, again, THE Athena. Well, she wasn't exactly conceived, she was born from the brain of Athena, but that's another story. So I'm a quarter Poseidon, a quarter Athena, and half mortal, so I'm technically a demigod. My powers have just been diluted.

So, when I press the sword button on my phone it turns into a four foot Celestial bronze sword. Did I mention I use it to kill monsters? My sister prefers a knife. I really don't know why. I could tell she was nervous because her hand was inching towards her boot where she was keeping her knife at the moment.

"Not in front of them," I warned her jerking my head in the direction of Giselle and Alex. Just then Alex got up.

"Uh, I'm just going to go outside for some fresh air," he said nervously.

"NO!" Jenn and I both yelled at the same time. We both had alarm in our eyes. What if he walked out and was killed by the monster out there?

"Let me go with you," I suggested. At least I could keep him safe that way. Besides, he can't see through the Mist anyways.

He though about it for a while and glanced at his sister. I saw her nod her head slightly.

"Okay, you can come," he said reluctantly. I stepped outside with him. We talked about random stuff for about five minutes, but neither of us were really into it. Just then I saw a dark figure out of the corner of my eye. It was creeping towards Alex. I pulled out my phone and pressed the sword button, my phone transformed into a four foot sword of death. Yes, technology has become that advanced. Then, I noticed that Alex was holding a dagger in his hand. Where did he get that from? What surprised me even more was that he was staring at the black shape that was slowly making its way towards us.

He looked back at me and seemed to notice I had a sword out. "What the...?"

I didn't have time to explain because the monster lunged at us. I side-stepped it and plunged my sword into its side. It howled in pain, but kept attacking. Alex dug his dagger into its back. The monster swung his arms at him, but he deflected every blow. Where did he learn how to fight like that?

I didn't have time to admire his swordsmanship though because the creature was coming for me again. I dodged it and tried to cut off its head but it clawed at me. I felt a sharp pain in my left forearm. I looked down and saw my arm gushing blood. It stung really bad, but I needed to keep fighting. I threw my sword at its head and it exploded into a shower of golden dust. I didn't bother to go and retrieve my sword. It would reappear in my pocket later, just like my dad's pen, Riptide.

"Hunter, are you okay?" Alex asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, even though I winced from the pain.

"Here, sit down," he said as he led me next to a tree. I rested against it.

"So, you can see through the Mist?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm a demigod. My grandma is Aphrodite and my grandpa is Jupiter," he told me. Wait, Jupiter?

"You mean Zeus?" I asked him.

"No, Jupiter. My dad was born to the Roman aspect of Zeus. So I'm half Roman, and half Greek. That's pretty ironic considering the two hated each other for a long time," Yeah, that didn't help. I was still confused.

"How come I've never seen you at Camp Half-Blood before?" I asked him.

"I go to Camp Jupiter, since I live in San Francisco. My family and I are just here for the summer," he explained.

Then I heard two pairs of footsteps running towards us. I didn't have enough effort to pull out my phone so I hoped Alex could take them. I saw Jenn and Giselle running towards us. Jenn, thanks the gods, was holding a plate with ambrosia and a glass of nectar.

"Hunter, are you okay?" Jenn asked as she handed me the ambrosia and nectar.

"Yeah, I'm all good," I told her.

"We were attacked by a monster, luckily, your brother is really good with a sword and killed it," Alex told her.

"I didn't do it all by myself, you helped too," I grumbled. I didn't like attention being drawn towards me. Giselle looked really worried. I couldn't tell if she was worried for me or her brother. I noticed for the first time, that she had a large coin in her hand. It had a lance on one side and a sword in the other. She seemed to be fiddling with it as she nervously surveyed the area.

I saw a blue Maserati Spyder pull up in our driveway. That would be Dad and Mom. Leaving four young demigods in a house alone was not a smart idea on their part. Mom and Dad stepped out and looked around at the damage caused by our fight. A few branches, a couple of flowers uprooted, and a few garden gnomes had been broken (trust me, that was the only positive thing that happened). They looked over at us just as a black Mercedes-Benz parked in our driveway. A tall man with blonde hair like Giselle's walked out. His eyes were a bright blue like Alex's. On the other side a beautiful lady stepped out. Her hair was brown, but her eyes were like Giselle's. Not that I payed attention to Giselle's eyes or anything. They must be Jason and Piper Grace.

"What happened here?" My dad asked. His sea green eyes looked at me. Typically, I was the one blamed for the damage.

"Uh, well..."

I'M SORRY, BUT I'M GOING TO END IT THERE. I'M SICK AND I NEED TO RECOVER SO I CAN ACTUALLY WRITE SOMETHING YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO WANT TO READ. REVIEW AND TELL ME ANY IDEAS YOU MAY HAVE. I NEED ONE CHILD OF FRAZEL. INCLUDE AGE, GENDER, AND PHYSICAL APPEARANCE. ALSO THEIR PERSONALITY OUTLINE WOULD BE APPRECIATED.** REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: LEYNA HAS A BABY

OKAY, I CAN TELL YOU RIGHT NOW THAT THIS IS GOING TO BE A SHORT CHAPTER. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, RICK RIORDAN DOES. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

JENNIFER JACKSON'S POV

Hunter is gonna be in so much trouble. He's the trouble-maker and I'm the angel. It's been like that forever. I wasn't surprised that Dad blamed him for all this, even though you could hardly say it was his fault. We had gone inside to the living room.

"Hunter," Dad warned. Dad doesn't normally get mad when things like this happen. Really, he's not one to talk. Mom told us one time that when Dad was fourteen he caused a giant named Typhoon to wake up. That same giant created freak storms in most of the upper half of America. Way to go, Dad.

"I didn't do it, well, not on purpose," Hunter said, trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, we were attacked by some black monster," Alex added, "It might have had fangs, but we were to busy FIGHTING it to notice its blindingly gorgeous features."

"A _lamia_," Mom sneered.

"Llama, what?" Hunter asked. Yeah, let's just say he's more like Poseidon than Athena.

"Mom said _lamia_," I explained, emphasizing the syllables, "Not llama, you dimwit."

"Oh," he said, smartly, "That makes more sense." Giselle giggled at that. Why? I don't really know.

"Are you kids okay?" Alex's mom asked us.

"We're all fine, except Hunter got a nasty cut on his arm," Alex answered.

"Grab some water, I'll give him strength," Dad ordered Mom. He would know, seeing he's jumped off the St. Louis Arch into a river. Mom went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. Hunter gratefully accepted it.

"Who's hungry? Would you like lunch?" Mom asked. We all said yes, so she brought us sandwiches.

Giselle's dad had been talking on the phone while we were discussing the _lamia_.

"Piper, we've gotta go," he said urgently, "Reyna's in the hospital. She's having a baby and Leo's freaking out. Percy, Annabeth, Leo said you we're welcome to go as well."

"Yes, we're definitely going," Mom said walking to the coat hook and grabbing her jacket as well as Dad's, "What hospital is she in?" Did my parents totally forget what just happened, like, an hour ago?

"It's in Philadelphia, so it's going to take over two hours to get there. We may need to spend the night, last time Leo had a baby he was freaking out. He kept doubting his ability to take care of it" Jason told Mom.

"I don't blame him. There are so many dangers to having a child when you're a demigod," Dad said.

"Okay, I think the kids can handle themselves," Piper said eyeing her kids in warning, "Let's go right now."

Dad turned to Hunter and me, "Okay, so we're going to be in Philadelphia until tomorrow evening, don't break your mom's sculptures, blueprints, or china. Don't break the house or set it on fire. Try not to kill each other and..." he paused, probably trying to think of something else that we could possibly destroy, "... You must be in be in bed by twelve."

"Can do, Dad," Hunter said, "It hurts me that you think we'd burn a building down."

"It's happened before," Mom said glaring at Hunter. Yeah, long story short, our pet, Ms. O'Leary, gets excited when she sees fire. Hunter just happened to be holding a lighter. I guarantee he regrets that.

Alex raised his brow at Hunter, then gave him an approving look. Too bad he doesn't know the full story.

Dad checked his watch to check the time. He accidentally pressed a button and it turned into a huge shield, "Oops. Okay it's one now and I'll call you in a couple hours." he said closing the shield.

"Okay, Dad. You're just wasting time. You probably want to get there before the baby turns forty," I said shooing him out.

"Okay kids, stay safe," Mom yelled from the driveway. I snorted. That's not what you say to demigods when you're leaving them alone. It should be more like 'When a monster comes to attack you, and one will, make sure you kick its butt'.

The four of us waved at our parents as they left the driveway. As soon as they turned the corner Giselle and Alex looked at each other with a mischievous look in their eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked them curiously.

"We're having a party," they said in unison.I looked at Hunter and he shrugged. I could tell this day was going to get a whole lot more interesting.

SO THERE IS CHAPTER TWO! PLZ REVIEW, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT. I STILL NEED A CHILD OF HAZEL AND FRANK. I NEED AN APPEARANCE, A WEAPON AND A PERSONALITY PLEASE. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: WE HAVE A PARTY

OKAY, SO SOMEONE ASKED ME WHY I WRITE IN CAPITALS. IT'S AN AUTHOR'S NOTE. IF I DON'T SOME PEOPLE WILL GET CONFUSED. THOUGHT I'D CLEAR IT UP INCASE YOU THOUGHT I WAS WEIRD. I THINK I'LL DO THIS STORY FROM THE JACKSON KIDS' POV, BUT I'LL OCCASIONALLY THROW IN ANOTHER CHARACTER'S POV. HERE'S CHAPTER THREE. (GRACEFULDARKANGEL, I CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER!)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO, RICK RIORDAN DOES. I OWN ONLY THE PLOT.**

HUNTER JACKSON'S POV

I was psyched. I was going to host a party. I can kinda see how everyone thinks of me as a trouble-maker, but believe me, it's not my fault. Trouble finds me no matter where I am. Even in my sleep (My mom tells me that's normal for a demigod though).

I could tell Alex and Giselle did this kind of thing every time their parents left the house. Don't believe me? Alex has 'Party People' as one of his contact groups on his phone. If that isn't proof, I don't know what is.

To top it off, Giselle had all the food, drinks, and decor ready in an hour. An hour. Don't ask me how, even I don't know. It takes my mom and dad three days to plan a proper party.

The down side to all this? Jennifer. She is a murderer of joy and happiness. She's twelve, so I was definitely NOT letting her come to the party. The problem? It was in our house. Maybe I could lock her in a closet...

"Hunter, have you invited everyone?" Alex asked me. It was about five right now. Dad would be calling any minute.

"Yeah," I told him. Anyone between the ages of fourteen and seventeen, that knew me, would be here at seven. I had sen them all text. In case you're wondering, Iris created a new way to Iris Message without attracting a mad mob of monsters. You pay drachmas in a monthly plan and you use a cellphone. I guess she wanted to appeal to the newer generation of demigods.

"Good, but make sure there aren't any demigods. We don't want another near-death experience," he warned me. I didn't invite any demigods... I think.

"We have a problem though. What do we do about Jenn?" I asked him.

"Let her come to the party, dude. Problem solved," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yeah well, he hasn't spent twelve years with her. I've been told by my aunt Thalia, (she's not my real aunt, though she might as well be) that I'm an exact replica of my dad. Jenn on the other hand is like Mom, but a hundred times more boring. (If Mom or Jenn knew I thought that, I'd be dead right now)

"But, you have no idea how boring Jenn is. But if we don't let her stay, she'll snitch on us," I was contemplating whether I really should let her come (or stay, which ever makes sense) when the doorbell rang. Why would someone be here so early?

Giselle answered the door and a girl with dark hair and golden eyes stepped inside, "Hey Stacia," Giselle Greeted her with slight venom in her voice.

"Hello, Giselle" she said eyeing her hatefully. Wow, this might turn into a cat-fight. I'd like to see how Stacia fights against a demigod. She'd be down in ten seconds.

"What are you doing here?" Giselle asked. She looked cute when she was angry. She also looked menacing, but I tried to look past that.

"Alex asked me to come here early to help set-up," she said walking past Giselle and sitting on a chair in the living room. Last time I checked this wasn't HER house.

"Well, we're done so you can leave and never come back. Oops, I mean come back in two hours," If you look at Giselle, you would not think she had it in her to be that mean.

"Not a chance," Stacia said. She seemed to notice me with a bowl of pretzels in my hands watching the two argue," And who is this?"

"This is Hunter," I told her, "And this is MY house."

"Hunter... I like it," she said choosing to forget my second comment, "So, Hunter, how to you know Alex?"

She was being really friendly to me, but I did notice she only asked me how I knew Alex. Not Giselle, even though they were twins, "To be honest, I've known him for, like, nine hours. Our parents are friends."

"Oh, that's cool." she said. Maybe she wasn't that bad. She wasn't that mean to me.

"Um, so we're done setting-up. So you can just chill," I told her. What was I supposed to to? Kick her out?

"Sure," she said. Cue the awkward silence. She just sat there for a full thirty seconds while I stood. I looked at Giselle who was glaring at Stacia. Then, thank the gods, Alex walked in.

"Hey, Stacia. What's up?" He seemed to notice that there was tension in the air.

"Hi Alex. Not much. It's been really boring since I moved to New York. I miss San Francisco," she told him. He laughed at that. She kept looking at me from the corner of her eye. When she wasn't doing that she was glaring at Giselle.

Jenn walked in, probably hearing a voice she didn't recognize, "Hello...?"

"Stacia," Stacia finished for her, "And you are...?"

"Jenn, I live here," Jenn told her with an innocent smile. If you knew Jenn, you'd know she's anything but innocent.

"Omigosh, I love your hair it's so pretty. I would kill to have hair like that," Stacia said, gushing over Jenn's blonde curls. Alex snorted at that. Stacia shot him an evil eye. Apparently, it was an inside joke.

Stacia was quite obviously a nice person. Unless your name is Giselle. I wonder what had happened between them?

"Thanks, I take after my mom," Jenn thanked her, running her hand through her hair.

"Your mom must be really pretty," Stacia said. It's true, my mom is beautiful, "Have you ever seen Alex's mom? She is drop-dead gorgeous. Then again, she's a daughter of Aph-" but she started to stutter. Was she about to say a daughter of Aphrodite? How would she know about that? "I mean... she's a daughter of a photographer. Uh, yeah."

Everyone gave her a weird look. Then Alex said, "No, she's a daughter of an actor."

"Oh, right. I knew it was something like that," Stacia said trying to make it seem like she never made a mistake. Well, it was pretty obvious.

"Anyways... who wants pizza?" I asked trying to make everything less awkward. That was a mistake.

"Hunter, aren't we ordering pizza for the party?" Giselle asked. Oh, right.

"Yes, but... we should get some first... so we get the type that we want," That sounded less lame in my head. Phht, who am I kidding? I don't think about what I'm going to say before I say it.

"That totally makes sense. Gods, I swear, we aren't related," Jenn said.

"Jenn, I've decided to let you stay for the party. Just don't embarrass me," I told her, making an attempt to change the subject.

"Thanks, but it wasn't your decision to make and you don't need me to embarrass you. You do that well enough by yourself and I think you just displayed an excellent example that you are very capable of making yourself look like a fool," she said with a smirk. Jeez, I was just trying to be nice.

"Be that way then. I'll be in the kitchen," I walked out of the room and I heard someone follow me.

"You ladies have fun for an hour. You can... bond?" Alex yelled form a kitchen stool.

I figured I could use this time to ask him why Giselle and Stacia were at each other's throats, "What's going on between Giselle and Stacia?"

"Well, Stacia used to live in San Fransisco near 'Elle and me. They used to be friends. In grade six they fought over some guy, I can't even remember who. It was a cliché story. They stopped being friends and eventually Stacia moved away last year in grade eight. And, yeah, that's basically it."

"They hate each other that much? When they look at each other, it's like they're sending mental daggers into each others eyes," I told him in disbelief. They ended their friendship because of a guy? That happens in every movie. I didn't think that type of thing happened in real life.

"Yeah, and, unfortunately, I think it may happen again," he told me, staring intensely at me. I could tell he didn't want his sister and his friend to fight again.

"What do you mean?" How could he know that it was going to happen again?

"You're kidding me right? Are you blind? Right now, in the living room, they were silently debating who would get the guy," he said raising his brows at me.

"Um, no. I actually didn't notice anything," Alex chuckled. I don't get it.

"They both don't make it obvious that they like someone, but I can tell," he told me now he was smirking. Well, he is a grandson of Aphrodite, so, I'm just guessing, but wouldn't he notice love more easily than I do?

"You know what, I don't want to get involved in this," Actually, I didn't really like the idea of Giselle with another guy, but I let the feeling slide.

"To late, buddy," Alex told me. I was confused, more than normal anyways. I was hurting my head trying to think it through, so I gave-up.

AN HOUR AND HALF LATER

People were starting to arrive as Giselle and I sat in the kitchen. Alex decided to take the responsibility of greeting all the guest, Jenn was making sure no one destroyed the house, and Stacia didn't want to be in the same room as Giselle so she was with Alex at the door.

"So, how old are you Giselle?" I asked trying to fill the silence.

"Fifteen," she answered simply.

"Oh, me too," Way to start a conversation, "So Alex is fifteen too?"

"Uh, yeah, we're kinda twins," she said. Well, duh. I was so stupid. Then she mumbled something that sounded like 'Seaweed Brain' under her breath.

"What?" I asked her.

"I think that's going to be my new nickname for you, Seaweed Brain. Seaweed because your grandfather's Poseidon, and you're not exactly the brightest. So, now your brain is made of metaphoric seaweed," she said, flashing me a bright white smile, "Is something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just that... that's my mom's nickname for my dad," I told her. It's true, I actually didn't mind her calling me that.

"Oh, then I'll have to find a new nickname for you," she told me her smile dropping.

"Naw, I'm sure my mom won't mind you borrowing it," I told her. Then I whispered under my breath, "Especially, since you're making fun if me in the process." She laughed at that.

"Come on, let's go mingle," she insisted, grabbing my hand and leading me into the living room.

"Hey, Hunter," a voice said behind me. Ryan, my friend, was walking over to me and Giselle. I quickly let go of Giselle's hand and took a step away from her. Ryan would definitely think that I paid her to pretend to be my girlfriend. According to him, the day a pretty girl becomes my girlfriend is the day apocalypse happens. He always tells me that girls swoon when they look at me, but to be honest, I never really found any of them attractive. I'm not talking about looks, I'm talking about personality. They were all the same. Except Giselle.

"Wassup, Ryan?" I asked, punching his shoulder.

"Nothing much, but you are having a party! How did you get your parents out of the house?"

"They left by themselves actually," I told him. He noticed Giselle waiting beside me.

"Who's your stunning lady friend?" he asked.

"Giselle," I told him. Good, I wasn't imagining how beautiful Giselle was. Other people saw it too, which actually made me a little jealous for some reason.

He took her hand and kissed it as a hello, "Nice to me you, Giselle." Then I slapped him upside the head. He just had to flirt with every girl he laid eyes on.

"Hi," Giselle said. Taking her hand back.

"Giselle, let's go before this doofus does something I'll have to kick his butt for," I told her.

Ryan just rolled his eyes, "Catch you later, bro," then he looked at Giselle and then back at me, "If you're not busy."

Ryan walked down the stairs into the basement while Giselle and I walked over to where he drinks were. People were dancing and having fun, and to be honest, I only recognized about half of them. Stacia popped up on my left out of nowhere.

"Um, I'll be in the basement Hunter," Giselle said, walking away. They couldn't even stand being in the same room as each other.

"Hey, what's going on," she directed the question at me.

"Nothing much, drinking some punch. Do you want some?" I asked.

"Don't mind if I do," she said as I handed her a glass, "So, I have a question."

"Fire away," I told her, taking a sip of my punch.

"Do you wanna go out... on Friday?" she asked, nervously biting her lip. I nearly spit out my punch.

I swallowed and spoke, "Um, I'd love to but... but I have a girlfriend," Lie. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

She suddenly had a strained smile on her face, "That's okay. I'd love to meet her sometime, she's here right?"

"Uh, yeah," I said with great intelligence.

"Oh, what's her name?" she asked politely.

I, being as stupid as I am, said the name of the first girl that came to mind, "Giselle."

OKAY, YOU GUYS, I AM SUCH A BAD AUTHOR. I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR NEARLY TWO WEEKS. SO, LONG CHAPPIE FOR CHAPTER THREE. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! I KNOW I TOOK FOREVER THIS TIME, BUT STUFF WAS GOING ON.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: WE HAVE A PARTY PART TWO

OKAY, CHAPTER FOUR, SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE CHARACTERS? ARE THEY STRONG. WHICH ONES DO I NEED TO WORK ON?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOO OR PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES. I CAN ONLY DREAM...**

HUNTER JACKSON'S POV

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I say that?

"What?" Stacia shrieked, "You're dating that little-"

"Hey, I just forgot my drink," Giselle said walking up to the table and grabbing her red cup.

"You're Hunter's girlfriend?" Stacia asked her disbelievingly. Giselle just stood there with her mouth open, stuttering like a fish. I gave her a look that said play along.

"Uh, yeah.. I... um, we are dating," She told her. Why was I so stupid? Now Giselle was caught up in this too.

"But when I asked Hunter how long he's known you, he said since this morning," Stacia said, raising her brow.

"You asked how long I knew Alex, I've known Giselle for a while now," that was a really bad lie.

"Where did you two meet?" she asked.

Giselle and I spoke at the same time.

"New York," she said.

"San Francisco," I said.

"Umm, there's a place in New York, called San Fran," I said trying to save us. Of all the names, I just had to say Giselle.

"O... K, I believe you Hunter," Stacia said with a skeptical look on her face. Then she turned to Giselle and shot her a death glare. She looked at me one more time before walking into the crowd of people that were dancing their butts off.

"Kitchen, now" Giselle ordered me, "We need to talk."

Gods, what had I gotten myself into?

**JENNIFER JACKSON'S POV**

I know Hunter always says I don't know how to have fun, but if saw me right now, he would take it back. I had been dancing and talking for two hours straight, without sitting. I'm not on a sugar high, why do you ask? Wait, you didn't ask. I guess I could have cut down in the sugar.

"Hey," I heard a guy say from behind me. I turned around and look into the pair of warm brown eyes. Who was this guy?

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked. He said something but I was lost in his eyes. And his dark tousled hair. And his cute smile. Oh, right. Wait what was I talking about? "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I asked if you knew where Hunter was," he repeated. Oh, so he was one of Hunter's friends. In that case he was probably an idiot. But I guess you shouldn't read a book by its cover, or friends or whatever.

"You're looking for Hunter? Th most annoying guy in the world? Why would you look for him?" I asked. I wonder if I should get this guy to a doctor. Anyone who looks for Hunter is asking for trouble.

He chuckled, "So, I'm assuming you know him because you just described him. But, yeah, I am looking for him," So he thought Hunter was annoying too. Maybe I could get along with this guy.

"If I know my brother, he's either stuffing his face with food, playing video games, or doing some other stupid thing that I don't want to know about," I told him.

"Hunter's your brother? Really? So is your entire family good-looking?" he asked. He continued when he saw the confused look on my face, "All the girls at school say he's, and I quote, 'Cute enough that they could eat him up'. So according to the half the girls in my grade, he's gorgeous."

I snorted at that, "According to whom am I gorgeous?" I asked him jokingly.

"Me," he answered. I blushed at that.

"Well, let's check the kitchen, maybe he's in there," I said trying to change the subject. We walked there in silence (well, we were silent, there was music blaring throughout the entire house. I wonder what our neighbors are going to say about that?). Giselle was pacing in the kitchen while Hunter sat at the table fiddling with his thumbs. Giselle ran her hand through her hair as Hunter tried to calm her down.

"Come on, just pretend for the next couple of hours, and then, when she leaves, it will all be over," Hunter told her persuasively.

She didn't look persuaded, "No, Hunter, you don't understand. When she finds out we lied, she will ruin my life," Giselle told him softly. He put his head in his hands, he does this sometimes when he thinks.

Their conversation didn't really fit into any situation that I could think of.

"I think we should leave him alone," I told the guy. Which reminded me, I didn't know him name.

"Alright, I'll have to find him later," he said. As soon as he finished speaking, I heard an ear-splitting screech come from the back-yard. It was loud enough to be heard over the music. I saw Hunter's head snap up in the direction of the noise. Giselle was alert as well.

"Did you hear that?" the guy asked me.

"Yeah, I'm going to go check it out," I told him. My hand itched towards my belt, where my dagger was.

"You sure?" he asked me with a worried expression on his face.

"Of course," I said.

"Okay. Wait, I didn't catch you name," he said.

"Jenn, Jennifer Jackson, actually," I said walking towards the back door, "Yours?"

"Spencer," he told me, simply. I couldn't talk anymore because I was out the door and in the backyard. Hunter was right behind me, his sword already in his hand, ready to attack.

Then, I saw what we where really up against, "Oh my-"

"-freaking-"

"-gods," I finished. It was scary as heck.

Then Giselle walked through the door, she had an Imperial Gold coin in her hand and a shield in the other. She flipped the coin and it turned into a golden lance. That was one wicked coin. Her face paled a little when she was our adversaries, "Tell me that isn't a group of empusi."

"I wish I could," Hunter said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Great, two attacks in one day," Giselle mumbled. Alex ran through the door and stopped when he saw the fleet of empusi coming towards us.

"What the Hades is this?" he asked.

"Alex, get everyone out of the house," Giselle commanded.

"I'm on it," he said, "Do you know where I can find a siren, a fake gun, and some lightbulbs?"

"I don't want to know," Giselle said, shaking her head, "Just go before someone gets hurt."

He left but I saw someone else walking for the door. Spencer?

"Jenn, what's going on? Is everything al-," he stopped once he saw the miniature army of shape shifters, slowly making their way over, "Wha-what is THAT?"

I wonder what the Mist was making him see. A stampede of bulls? He looked at the weapons that were in our hands, "Why are you guys holding swords and knives?" It's a dagger, thank-you very much. Wait? He could see our weapons?

"How are you seeing out weapons?" Giselle asked him.

"How can I NOT see them? Your sword is four feet long!" he said. He kelt shaking his head as if it would make him un-see all this.

"Spence, you can see that group of empusi coming towards us?" Hunter asked.

"Well, yeah, you can't miss them," he said, like he was stating the obvious, which I guess he was.

"Demigod, or mortal that can see through the Mist?" Giselle asked Hunter.

"Mortal that can see through the Mist. I'm positive," Hunter replied. By now the empusi where a couple feet away from us.

"Spencer, sweetie, walk inside and stay there," Giselle said in a soft voice. He immediately turned around and walked back into the house. When Hunter and I looked at her she said, "Charm-speaker." Oh, makes sense.

I could tell there weren't many people left in the house. The music had been turned off and there wasn't the noise of a hundred plus teenagers having a blast.

"Charge," Hunter ordered and we began battle. I thrust my dagger into the ribcage of an ugly donkey legged empusa. She instantly broke into a golden powder. One down, about a dozen to go.

I quickly looked at Giselle and she seemed to be... flying? I guess it's a grandchild of Jupiter thing. I felt a burst of water behind me. I willed myself not to get wet. I guess Hunter was using his powers as well. I wasn't that good at controlling water, so I just stuck to fighting strategically.

About half the empusi were now living their lives in Tartarus, but I could tell Hunter was tired from using water to kill two. A disadvantage of being only a quarter Poseidon, you get tired easily when you draw on your powers.

Giselle was just killing it. She had taken down about three in two minutes. I guess it helps if you can fly.

I heard an empusa scream from behind me. It had Hunter cornered, and he couldn't move very much. Then a dark figure came out of now where and stabbed the creature in the back. At first I thought it was Alex, but the person was a girl.

Stacia? She's a demigod? No wonder we attracted so many monsters. There were FIVE demigods in one place. I could instantly tell she was a daughter of Ares, or maybe Mars. Actually, she might be a granddaughter.

"Stacia," Hunter asked.

"It looked like you could use some help," she told us, swinging her gladius around. Yup, definitely Roman.

Giselle looked shocked as well, but she kept fighting.

"Yes, please," I said slicing the head off another empusa. Gross, right?

Alex charged out of the house, daggers at ready. He helped Giselle with another two monsters. Only two left. Unfortunately, these were the biggest ones, and probably the strongest.

If you ever saw Alex fight you would be shocked and stop to stare. One tried to bite Alex but he dodged and dug his dagger into its leg. It screeched, but kept fighting. it managed to scratch Alex's cheek, but he countered by hitting it in the eye with the hilt of his dagger. He finished it off by summoning lightning.

Great, one monster between five demigods. The empusa lunged at Giselle, but my brother knocked her out of the way and they both went tumbling for the ground. Typically, he had to be the hero. The golden legged empusa stepped back and landed on Stacia's foot. Ouch, that look like it really hurt. Stacia cringed but moved out of the way. Alex, Stacia, and I both swung at the empusa at the same time and it disintegrated. About time.

"Are you okay?" I asked Stacia.

"I think it broke my foot," she said. At least she wasn't sugar-coating it.

"I've got some ambrosia here," Alex said, pulling some out of his pocket.

"You should take some too," I told him.

"For what? It's just a scratch," he protested. Fine, be all macho, but when that horrid gash becomes infected he better not come running to me.

"Take some Alex," Giselle ordered.

"Did Dad die and make you boss?" Alex asked. I heard a boom of lightning above us. I heard Alex squeak out two words, "Sorry, Dad."

"You guys, we're not safe here. I think we need to get to camp," I said. We were just going to keep attracting monsters. Hunter and I were supposed go there next week, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Alex, I thought you said that no demigods were allowed to be invited," Hunter accused, helping Giselle off the ground.

"I swear I didn't know she was a demigod," Alex said, defending himself.

"He right, he didn't know," Stacia said, "I'm a granddaughter of Mars and Pluto. I never went to camp, so I haven't been claimed yet. My parents taught me how to fight."

"So you're a Roman demigod?" I asked, handing her a square of ambrosia.

"Yup," she said, accepting the ambrosia. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. Hunter and Alex each grabbed her from one side to support her.

"Is everyone out of the house?" Hunter asked Alex.

"Yessir," Alex said sarcastically, "Everything's been taken care of."

I heard a pair of hooves coming towards us. Gods no, not another monster. I turned around with my dagger at hand, ready to kill any unwanted visitors.

"Whoa, point that somewhere else," I heard a voice say. It was Grover, a satyr. A friend of ours, actually.

"Hey Grover! What are you doing here?" Hunter asked.

"You guys need to come to camp right now!" Grover said urgently.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's trouble. The Oracle just announced a Great Prophecy and it didn't sound really appealing, they never are. Just the thought of it makes me hungry," he said pulling a can out of a bag. Grover was always hungry.

"Okay, then let's go," Alex said, "Everyone pack up, we leave tomorrow morning."

"There's no time for that," Grover said, "Grab what you need and let's go."

So we didn't have time to clean-up? Mom and Dad were going to kill us. That is, if some monster doesn't beat them to it.

SO, YEAH, THERE IS GOING TO BE A GREAT PROPHECY. SO THIS WAS ANOTHER LONG-ISH CHAPTER. I REALLY NEED TO KNOW IF I'M DOING A GOOD JOB, SO COULD YOU GUYS REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW? PRETTY PLEASE? AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL PROBABLY MAKE A FLASHBACK OF WHEN HUNTER AND GISELLE ARE IN THE KITCHEN.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: CAMP HALF-BLOOD

HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER FIVE! DID YOU MISS ME? PROBABLY NOT.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, RICK RIORDAN DOES. **

**HUNTER JACKSON'S POV**

You know your life's about to get a lot more interesting when a saytr shows up at your house and tells you that there is trouble. The first thing wrong with that is the saytr. I envy people who don't have to smell a nervous goat man.

We took a cab to Half-Blood Hill, but Grover didn't come with us because he said he had "things" to take care of. Whatever, I could't take the stink any longer. Giselle, Alex and I took a cab first. Jenn insisted on cleaning at least a little bit so Mom and Dad wouldn't totally rage at us.

Alex sat on the left, Giselle in the middle, and I sat on the left. I kept looking at Giselle, but she refused to make eye contact with me. To be fair, I had messed up, and if I were in her position, I would be totally ticked off. But the thing was, she hadn't seemed mad.

_Giselle dragged my into the kitchen and gestured for me to take a seat at the table. Some guys were sitting at the table talking. They stopped abruptly when they saw Giselle. They seemed mesmerized by her. I couldn't blame them. Giselle just stared at the two guys until they took a hint and left the room. _

_She look at me, "Something you want to explain?"_

_"No, nothing. Do you want a drink? I know I do," I said getting up. _

_"Sit down, Hunter," Giselle ordered. _

_I sat down again, but I couldn't even look her in the eyes. Instead I fiddled with my fingers nervously. _

_"Hunter, I can wait," she told me. _

_"Okay, Stacia asked me on a date -well, sort of- and I really didn't want to go on a date with her, so I told her that I had a girlfriend," I explained. I put the situation into one sentence. Too bad that didn't make the problem smaller. _

_"So why didn't say your girlfriend's name?" _

_"I... don't have a girlfriend," I admitted. I think my imagination was playing tricks on me because I swear I saw Giselle smile a little when she heard that. _

_"So why did you say my name?" she asked._

_"Your name was on my mind," I told her. That came out wrong. _

_I looked up and saw Giselle blushing, "I mean, I just said your name off the top of my head." By now I was probably blushed scarlet as well. _

_"Uh, okay then. But we still have a problem," she said._

_"What?" I asked. _

_"Stacia," she said. Oh, right. _

_"Well, she'll be gone after tonight right?" I asked her. She nodded her head slowly, like she wasn't sure where I was going with this. Even I didn't know where I was going with it, "So all we have to do is fake it for a night."_

_"I don't know about this," she said with uncertainty. _

_"Come on, just pretend for the next couple of hours, and then, when she leaves, it will all be over," I told her._

_She didn't look convinced, "No, Hunter, you don't understand. When she finds out we lied, she will ruin my life," Giselle told me. _

_I put my head in my hands, so I could think. _

_"What are the chances of her finding out? We could just avoid her as much as possible," I suggested. _

_"I guess so. But what do we do if she sees us?" she asked_

_Did not think of that, "We'll have to act then." That was the best idea I had all night. Giselle as my girlfriend..._

_"Okay, fi-" But Giselle was interrupted by a screech from outside. _

So not much had actually happened. But now we have another problem. Stacia is demigod. This means that we'll definitely be seeing each other again. How long could Giselle and I keep up this act?

And then, of course, there was a great big crisis or something at camp and we needed to be there. I wonder if Chiron would mind three extra campers.

PAGE BREAK

I dozed off on the ride there. I woke up to Alex shaking me awake, "Come on, man. This is not the time to be catching up on beauty sleep."

I opened my eyes and looked at the time. Midnight. I paid the cab driver and hopped out, grabbing my bags from the trunk.

"Where do we go?" Alex asked.

"Up the hill, until you see a dragon guarding a tree with the Golden Fleece on it," I told him.

"This dragon... is it vegetarian or vegan or something?" Alex asked hopefully.

"You wish. It won't hurt you, just walk through the gateway," I told him. I was walking behind him and Giselle with my sword in my hand.

We reached the crest of the hill and I looked down on Camp Half-Blood. It was dark for the most part, but I saw a small glow from inside the Big House. The Big House was basically a Greek styled barn. I knew I would find Chiron in there.

"C'mon guys. We're going to go see a centaur," I told them, leading the way to the Big House.

I was about to take a step when someone grabbed me from behind. I turned around to face my sister.

"Good, you're here. Let's go," I told them.

"Where are we going?" Jenn asked.

"To see Chiron," I told her, walking off.

I told everyone to be quiet because I prefer to not get eaten by harpies. We reached the Big House and I knocked on the door. Mr. D, our camp director, opened the door, "What is it Harry Johnson? I was TRYING to sleep."

"It's Hunter Jackson, sir. Grover told us we had to get to camp immediately," I explained.

Mr. D was actually Dionysus, the wine god. He was awesome to have around... um, never. He didn't bother to remember your name for one thing...

He sighed and spoke to himself, "Only a couple years until you can get away from these brats."

That was the best compliment I had heard all day. Which isn't saying much since its only twelve thirty in the morning.

I heard a clopping of hooves behind Mr. D, "Who's here?"

I saw the upper half of a man and the front legs of a white stallion through the door.

"Chiron, it's Jenn and Hunter along with three other demigods," Jenn told him.

Chiron stepped outside and looked at the five of us, "You better come inside," he said.

We walked inside sat down on a leather couch.

"Who has accompanied you here?" he asked me.

"This is Alex, and this is Giselle," I said, not making eye contact with Giselle, "Grandchildren of Aphrodite and Jupiter."

"Are they by any chance twins?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

I saw some emotion flicker in Chiron's eyes for a millisecond, "No reason, continue," he motioned for me to introduce Stacia.

"This is Stacia, granddaughter of Pluto and Mars," I said.

"A Roman," Chiron said.

I nodded even though it wasn't a question. Chiron looked like he was piecing something together. To what he was figuring out, I have no clue.

"I assume you are all exhausted. You may go to your respective cabins," Chiron told us. Then he turned to Alex, "Which god or goddess were you claimed by?"

"Giselle and I were both claimed by Jupiter," he said.

"Then you may be excused to the Zeus cabin," he told him. Alex nodded picked up his bags.

"And you?" he asked Stacia.

She looked really uncomfortable, "I actually never went to camp, so I was never claimed," she confessed to Chiron.

"Well, you may choose to sleep in either the Hades cabin or the Ares cabin," he said, "The Hades cabin currently only has one occupant," then he turned to Giselle, "Same for the Zeus cabin."

I walked out with Giselle and Alex so I could show them where the Zeus cabin was. I slept in the Poseidon cabin, but Jenn was claimed by Athena, so she slept in her cabin.

I showed them where the cabin was and jogged to my own cabin. I was the only one that lived there. And I loved it. I truly felt like I belonged there. Although there was one fish that hung from the ceiling that was creepy.

I threw my bags onto a couch, fell on the bed, and slipped into unconsciousness.

YEAH, IT WAS BORING. BUT I HOPE IT'S ENOUGH TO KEEP YOU SATISFIED UNTIL I UPDATE AGAIN. FROM NOW ON I UPDATE EVERY WEEKEND. ONCE A WEEK. THAT'S IT. SINCE SCHOOL'S STARTING AGAIN NEXT WEEK. ALRIGHT, ENOUGH OF ME. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: THE GREAT PROPHECY

HEY, I'M-A-BACK. ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR?

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO. RICK RIORDAN DOES. **

**HUNTER JACKSON'S POV**

I woke up to a knocking on my door. I groaned and got out of bed. I opened the door to find Alex standing there with a dagger in his hand.

"What?" I asked, still groggy.

"You're gonna show me around camp," he said cheerfully. Is it possible to be that cheerful at eight in the morning? I've woken up before nine for _two_ days in a row. That's a new record.

"Fine, but since you woke me up, we're going to the lava wall first. I'm gonna watch you die at the hands of molten rock," I told him. Might as well torture him in the process. He stepped inside and sat down.

"Sure," he said with a smile. Then his face darkened, "There isn't really a lava wall is there?"

I laughed, "If it makes you feel better, no, there isn't a lava wall. And no, I will not make you climb it and watch you die."

He smiled again, "Thanks... wait a second! That was sarcasm!"

I just shook my head holding back laughter, "Just let me shower. I'll be out in five."

I walked away and I thought I heard him say 'Stupid water powers'. I chuckled. I could get used to this guy.

PAGE BREAK

After I showered I walked out and found Alex staring at the aquarium in the cabin.

"What type of fish is that?" he asked, pointing at a fish that was changing colors.

"Aphrodite fish," I told him. **(A/N I don't know if there actually is an Aphrodite fish. Probably not, but I'm too lazy to check**)

"There's a fish named after my grandma?" he asked.

"Apparently."

"I want a fish named after me! How awesome would that be?" he exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go," I said, walking out the door.

We walked over to the lava wall, just as I had promised.

"Oh my gods! There's freaking lava pouring down the side!" Alex stared in astonishment. Well, no duh. It's called a lava wall for a reason. What did he think there was going to be? Lollipops and rainbows?

"You're up, buddy," I told him, urging him to climb up. I handed him a helmet.

"Can we start with something easier? Like a chocolate fondue wall?" he asked.

"No chance," I said smirking.

"Fine. By the way, if I die, tell my sister my will is in my bedroom, under my bed," he told me.

"You got it."

I watched him climb halfway up the wall without a single mistake. Then he looked down. That was mistake number one. Then he put his foot where there was no stepping crevice. Mistake number two. He nearly reached the top when a hot rock hit the wall about an inch away from him. Then he hastily climbed down. That was a good choice.

"Never again," he heaved, sweating quite a lot.

"You don't have to," I told him, "Unless you have a sudden urge to kill yourself. Let me know, I can hook you up."

He rolled his eyes and gave the helmet to me.

"Oh, that's cute. You thought I was going to climb it as well," I laughed at the expression on his face.

"I'm going to kill you," he growled.

"Ahh, I'm terrified," I said, mocking him. This was fun. We should do this more often.

"Where are we going next?" he asked after slugging me in the arm.

"Hmm, how about the training arena?" I asked.

"Perfect. Now I can beat you up," he said, picking up his pace. I wouldn't be so sure if I were him.

We saw Giselle and Stacia in a heated argument. Something about a bagel?

"Ladies, are we inturupting something?" Alex asked.

"No," Stacia answered quickly, "Can I join you?"

"Uh, I guess. We were headed to the training arena," Alex said.

"Great. That means I'm coming with you," Giselle said.

"Er, okay," Alex answered.

So we walked off into camp. There were only a few campers up and they all waved hi to me. I know everybody at camp, though there are a few people that a wish I didn't know. For example, this one Ares kid who hates my guts. And the rest of me. Also, the Aphrodite girls keep chasing me. One time I ran around the entire camp finding places to hide. It's the best workout available at camp. Seriously, I burned, like, a million calories.

Once we reached the arena I saw Jenn with a couple of Athena kids. I saw my friend, Cameron, fighting her. And he was losing badly. My sister knocked him to the ground and declared herself winner of the match.

"Hey, having fun beating people up?" I asked her.

"Yeah, do wanna be the next?" she challenged.

"Uh, no," I answered. She had that fire in her eyes that scared me a little. I wasn't about to get myself killed. Jenn wouldn't feel any remorse.

"Eh, Jackson," A booming voice called from the entrance. Please no.

"What is it Brock?" I asked, slightly annoyed. This was the Ares kid I mentioned earlier. I turned to face a huge, muscular, seventeen year old guy with a permanent scowl on his face.

"Are you picking a fight with me?" he asked.

"What? I just asked you a simple question!" I cried in disbelief.

"There it is again. Come on, Jackson. We're gonna fight it out." he told me, pulling out his sword.

"Brock, I really do not want to do this," I told him, but I pulled out my phone and transformed it into a sword. Better safe than sorry. Better head than headless.

"You're afraid that you're going to lose."

"How many times have I lost to you before?" I asked him. We were circling around each other now.

"All the time," he answered.

"Wrong answer," I told him.

"I'm going to beat you up in front of your puny, idiotic friends. But they're so stupid, they won't even be able to help you," he threatened. He just crossed the line. He can make fun of me as much as he wants, but my friends are off limits. I faked a swing to his head, but then I used my sword to knock him off his feet.

I pointed my sword to his chest, "I think I just won."

I removed my sword. He got up while grumbling and walked away.

"Dude, that was so awesome. You took him down in like two seconds!" Alex exclaimed.

Jenn smiled. She knew this was no big deal. The rest of them have never seen me in a real fight.

"If you thinks that's good, you should see him during capture the flag," Jenn said, bragging for me, "Which reminds me. We have capture the flag tonight."

"HUNTER! You're back!" I heard girls scream from behind me. I whipped my head around to face four Aphrodite girls. That's my cue to run.

I figured I should give Alex a heads-up, "Alex, RUN!"

The two of us sprinted out of there and hid behind the Hypnos cabin. I could hear the snoring of demigods inside the cabin.

"Hey, I have a question. Why are we running _away_ from hot girls?" Alex asked.

That was a good question. I'd have to explain later.

**JENNIFER JACKSON'S POV**

I heard squealing from some girls and I saw Hunter and Alex sprint away at top speed. The girls at camp found Hunter 'attractive' which made me want to deposit my breakfast on the floor. I figured I might as well defend him. This way he would have to pay me back later.

I pulled out my knife and pointed it at their necks, "Step back. If you go after Hunter I swear I will kill you."

"Jenn, chill," One of them said. I think her name was Crystal.

"Yeah, normally you and your brother are at each other's throats. So what if we want to talk to him?" Lindsey, a blonde one, said. I had a feeling they wanted to do more than talk.

"Hunter is soooo cute," Crystal gushed. Giselle looked like she wanted to shot her right then and there.

"Giselle, aren't you going to defend your boyfriend?" Stacia sneered. Whoa, hold up a sec. Boyfriend? When did this happen?

"Oh, uh, right. Listen, girls, I don't think you want to mess with Hunter's girlfriend. So back off," Giselle said. I was compelled to back off and he was my brother. Charm-speaking maybe?

Crystal didn't look convinced, "Hunter's your boyfriend? How could he choose you over a daughter of Aphrodite?"

"Actually, Aphrodite is my grandma," Giselle said in triumph.

"Oh, in that case, we should hang out sometime," Crystal said. Typical Aphrodite girl.

Giselle looked like she had no idea what to say, "Uh, sure I guess."

"Do you guys want to try archery?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Stacia said, "I'm really good at archery."

PAGE BREAK

I think it's safe to say I suck at archery. We had been practicing for half an hour, and I could tell I was the worst out of the three of us. Giselle was okay and Stacia was... wow. I had no words. Bull's-eye, every single time.

"I told you they would find us behind the cabin," Hunter said. He was walking towards us bickering with Alex.

"I didn't know they were going to be there!" Alex said in defense.

"It was their cabin!"

I think they were arguing about the Aphrodite girls. Which reminds me...

"So Hunter... when were you planning to tell me you had a girlfriend?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"I don't have a girlfriend. What are you- oh, right. I mean... Giselle is my girlfriend," he said. Gods, he was an idiot. It was so obvious he was lying. I wonder what stupid scheme he got Giselle involved in.

"Hmm, that's funny because you guys met each other-" I started.

"-A long time ago," Hunter finished.

"Giselle, this makes no sense," Alex said. Apparently he had come to the same conclusion as me. He knew his sister was lying.

"Wait, I can explain," Giselle said, "Hunter and I-"

"Hunter, Jenn, Chiron says to report to the Big House immediately with your... guest," Taylor interrupted. She was a really pretty child of Demeter.

"Okay, let's go," Hunter said a little too quickly. He fast-walked in the direction of the Big House.

I rolled my eyes and followed him. I would find out his secret soon enough.

We walked into the door and found Chiron waiting for us, "Take a seat."

"Yes sir," I said. We all sat down.

"Yesterday, our oracle announced a Great Prophecy," Chiron told us seriously. Great Prophecies are not a good thing. Just ask my dad.

"And here is how it goes:

Five shall save the world from doom,

In winter much evil will bloom

Two pairs of siblings, one descended from fins,

The other chosen pair shall be twins,

And last of all, a Roman from blood and hell.

These five shouldn't dwell,

The world may end,

For all foe and all friend."

I KNOW THE PROPHECY SUCKS, BUT BEAR WITH ME. I CAN'T RHYME AND IT'S WAY HARDER TO MAKE ONE THAN YOU THINK. I MIGHT CHANGE IT LATER. CAN YOU GUYS GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE GREAT PROPHECY CONTINUED

EASTER WEEKEND! GUESS WHAT? I'VE GOT A NEW STORY GOING UP, HOPEFULLY NEXT WEEK. SO CHECK IT OUT! IT'S GOING TO BE CALLED A PERCABETH FAIRYTALE.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, RICK RIORDAN DOES. BUT DON'T YOU DARE STEAL THE PLOT BECAUSE IT'S MINE. JUST THOUGHT I'D LET YOU KNOW. **

**HUNTER JACKSON'S POV**

I just stood there, not understanding a word Chiron just said. A Great Prophecy?

"Chiron, what does this have to do with us?" I asked.

Jenn slapped me upside the head, "Are you retarded? Did you even _try_ to decipher the lines?"

"Um, no."

"First line- five shall save the world from doom- meaning five demigods," she said. Well, I got that much.

"Second line- in winter much evil shall bloom- the winter solstice," Giselle said.

"I'm following you," I said slowly.

"Two pairs of siblings, one descended from fins. The first part is obvious, and the second part is referring to descendants of Poseidon. You know, fins and fish?" Jenn said.

I nodded.

"And the next line, means that there are twins in the prophecy," Giselle whispered. Then her eyes got wide.

"For the next line, blood refers to Ares. Mars, actually. And hell refers to Pluto," Jenn continued.

"The rest of it means that the world will end if we don't do something," Stacia finished.

"What do you mean we?" I asked. I was NOT liking the sounds of this.

"Pair of twins- Alex and Giselle. Roman, Mars, and Pluto- Stacia. And, unfortunately, Poseidon, means me and you, Hunter," Jenn said.

Alex stood there in shock, "There's got to be another pair of twins. It can't be us."

"I'm afraid it was no coincidnce that the five of you appeared at camp the day the prophecy was announced," Chiron told him.

"I don't beleive this," Alex said, shaking his head. He started chanting those words as if they would make this not true. Good luck, buddy. That's not happening.

"I-I can't do this. There must be a mistake," Stacia said. She walked towards the door.

"There are no such thing as coincidences. It wasn't a mistake that you were in the right place at the right time. There is no backing out now, Stacia," Chiron told her. She stopped walking.

She let out a long sigh, "You don't understand. If I'm actually part of the prophecy, I'll probably get you all killed."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "You're awesome at fighting."

"I-I just can't. Sorry," she said walking out of the building. Everyone just stared at the door once she left.

"What just happened?" Alex asked.

I wish I knew. I was still trying to process the fact that I was in a Great Prophecy. I wish I could just walk out of here like Stacia had, but I knew I couldn't. If I was needed, I had to help.

"Children, the Titans and Giants have risen once more. They have formed a coalition to take revenge on the Roman and Greek empires," Chiron told us, his eyes deep with concern.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p', "That's bad."

"Wait, weren't the Titans defeated, like, twenty-three years ago? And the Giants were defeated two decades ago. How could they have resuscitated that fast?" Jenn asked. Dad had told us how he had fought in the Titan war and the war aganist Gaea. Yeah, Mother Earth tried to kill the world. Would you like to sit down and have a cup of tea with her?

"A great force has brought them back to life. We don't know what it is yet, but it's extremely dangerous. You must stop the Titans and Giants before they take over the world," Chiron told us calmly like we were having a chat at dinner.** (A/N I can't get Chiron's character right. Note to self: find a way to "borrow" Rick Riordan's brain)**

The best response would have been along he lines of 'Of course, Chiron. I will gladly save the world from being ruled by ugly creatures.' but I said something way more intelligent than that, "Uh, why us?"

"Your paths were chosen years and years ago. You were meant to do this, just like your father before you. It seems as though the Jacksons will be saviours once more," Chiron told us walking into another room.

"We were _chosen? Us?_ We can't save the world! I'm not even thirteen! And Hunter can barely use a microwave!" Jenn exclaimed. I would have said something about my feelings being crushed like an empty can, but I had bigger things to be spazzing out about.

"Jenn, I don't think we have a choice," Giselle said. She was the only one taking this in calmly, the rest of us were freaking out.

"But what about Stacia? If we don't have a choice, we does SHE get to walk out without a care in the world?" Alex asked, rather loudly.

We all started talking at once and it was pointless because we were all yelling so loud that no one could hear a thing.

"QUIET!" Giselle yelled, getting our attention, "We are all goong to stay calm, we're all going to sit down, and we're going to talk this through."

We all did as we were told. I tried to resist, but her velvety voice forced me to do as told.

"I don't think that we have anything to talk about," I said, "If we don't do this then... that's it. The earth will be run by evil... things, so we won't even have any choices to make. Bottom line: if we don't do this, we're screwed."

There was silence for a long time and then Alex spoke, "I'm with you. If the world is in danger, I refuse to be killed by a grotesque giant who is badly in the need of a shower."

Giselle laughed, "Obviously, I'm not going to let my twin fight alone. He'll probably find a way to die before even entering the battlefield. Like falling down a staircase."

"That was one time, and I was distracted," Alex said in defence.

"I just said hi!" Giselle said.

"It was a _distracting_ hi.'

"Guys," Jenn said, "We need five demigods. So if you're done doing... whatever you're doing, we need to find Stacia."

ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER. SHAME ON ME. SORRY, WRITER'S BLOCK DOES THIS TO ME. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLEASE SHARE! REMEMBER TO REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: SAVIN' THE WORLD, BUT FIRST, WE SAVE MY BROTHER

WHAT'S GOING ON, PEOPLE? CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY, A PERCABETH FAIRYTALE. IT'S AU, BUT NOT REALLY. IT'S LOOSELY BASED ON CINDERELLA, BUT IT'S NOT A TYPICAL FAIRYTALE.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, RICK RIORDAN DOES. BUT DON'T STEAL THE PLOT, OR I'L HAVE TO SUE. **

**JENNIFER JACKSON'S POV**

I'm a positive person, I really am, but I knew I had just been handed my death sentence.

How were five demigods supposed to save the world? As much as I hate to admit it, we're just kids. This was an awesome birthday present. I have to spend my birthday, tomorrow, with the weight of the existence of human kind on my shoulders. Normal teenagers would be freaking out about their weight or a pimple. Not me, I worry about the world ending if I made a wrong move.

What scares me the most is that I'm the least... destructive. How was I supposed to be everyone's hero if I don't like to kill monsters? I know it sounds weird, but I kill them only because everyone expects me to.

Hunter is number one on the list of fighting skills, followed closely by Alex and Giselle. I don't know about Stacia. She can obviously fight, but she's convinced that she's going to get us all killed.

"You ready for capture the flag?" Hunter asked me, adjusting a piece of armor.

"Always am," I told him. I was kind of ticked because he broke my train of thought, but the game was about to begin anyways.

The teams were: Zeus, Hades, Demeter, Hermes, Dionysus, and Ares ' cabins against Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, and Hephaestus.

The rest of the cabins were sitting out since they either were unhabited or like the Aphrodite cabin (The ones who don't fight because they don't want to sweat).

Hunter and I were on the same team, which was a good thing. Well, not for the other team. We worked together really well. It's like those people who can finish each others' sentences since they know exactly what the other is thinking, but Hunter and I don't do that because it would be weird.

When Hunter fights, he's a whirlwind of fury. I've only seen one person beat him before. Our dad.

"Campers begin!" I heard Chiron bellow.

Hunter and I fought side by side, sneaking through the trees and swiping people off their feet unexpectedly. We were nearing the river when we were ambushed by the Ares cabin. There was about seven of them, which is not good.

Hunter took two of them down by using the butt of his sword to bang their helmets, knocking them temporarily unconscious. Brock, the big bulky one, charged at me but I just side-stepped him and he ran past me like a bull.

I forced the river water to splash the remaining fighters in the face, blinding them so we could get away. Hunter and I made a break for it, running as fast as we could.

"I'm gonna climb up the tree and see if I can find the banner," Hunter said, climbing up a tall oak tree.

"You do that," I said, catching my breath.

He searched for a couple seconds then shouted, "I see it!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," I said, waiting for him to climb down, "What direction?"

"Near Zeus' fist," he answered, jogging deeper into the forest.

"Stop making so much noise," I hissed, running at his side.

"I'm not!" he protested.

"I swear to the gods, if you get us caught..."

"I won't! Will you calm down?"

"I bet they're hiding," I told him.

"If we stay quiet, that won't be a problem," Hunter told me. he was waving his sword around for emphasis.

"Oh, please. You couldn't stay quiet if I taped your mouth shut," I insulted, "Watch, you'll accidentally send a flare into the sky or something."

"I won't! I wouldn't make a noise if my life de-" Of course, the big oaf cuts a thin spruce tree down with his sword waving, sending it to the ground.

"You idiot! You can't do anything right," I yell-whispered, "You gave away our location!"

"It was a mistake!" he insisted, "They might not know we're here." Believe it or not, I wasn't convinced. We may as well have been holding a massive marque sign that read 'We're here, come and reduce us to nothing'. Gods, I swear 'Stupid' is living on Earth in a humanoid form named Hunter.

"You know what? Let's have a little contest. First to the banner... gets their laundry done for a week," I offered, desperate to get away from him before he alerted an army of warriors that we where standing here.

"Deal," he said without hesitation, racing off in the wrong direction. Hunter was a big pile of moron.

I continued in the direction that we were running in before, towards Zeus' Fist. I jumped when I heard someone pop up in front of me, "Oh my gods, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Nice to see you too, Jenn," my friend, Miranda, said sarcastically. She's a daughter of Apollo.

"Miranda, the silent and deadly killer," I mumbled, "You're like a ninja or fried food."

She laughed, "Ready to win?"

"You bet," I grinned. I felt safer knowing I had my friend, armed with her bow and arrow, by my side.

"I've seen who they have guarding the banner," she told me, "The new kids, uh, whatever their names are."

I stared at her for a second, "If that's true, we're in trouble."

"Why, you've seen them fight?"

"I've seen them do more that just fight," I told her.

"Are they any good? What about their powers? What about the guy? He's cute," she asked, too fast for me to answer. Hmm, children of Apollo are almost as bad as children of Aphrodite when it comes to looks.

"Yeah, let's just say you do NOT want to fight them, their powers are part of it. And yeah, Alex is like, the worst. Or the best. It depends what side you're on," I told her in a rush. I could see the opening where the 'fist' of rocks was.

I searched the opening for the lethal Roman and the deadly duo. I couldn't see them anywhere, "Miranda, I think you need to get your eyes checked, there's no one here. Unless you're suffering from psychosis..."

She looked around in disbelief, "I don't beleive it, they were just here five minutes ago."

"Yup, psychosis."

"No," she protested, "They were definitely here."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the banner. Hunter was so gonna lose. Just as I reached for the banner, I heard three loud thuds from behind me. Not good.

I whipped my head around to see Alex with a dagger to Miranda's throat. She should have been scared out of her mind, but I saw her checking Alex out with an approving look.

Stacia and Giselle were coming at me with their weapons of choice. I knew I couldn't beat them on my own.

"JENN!" I heard Hunter yell. I couldn't look to see where he was because I was kinda preoccupied. Hunter ran to my side, "Do you wanna take Giselle or Stacia?"

"Giselle, have fun trying to get past Stacia," I told him.

Giselle swung at me with her gladius just as I turned my attention from Hunter to her. I was lucky enough to be able to block it with my dagger, but I cut my hand in the process.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hunter fighting with a... lion? I'm pretty sure there wasn't supposed to be a lion in Camp Half-Blood. I saw Giselle, Alex and Miranda stare, awestruck, at the lion. Obviously they were seeing something that I couldn't. I looked to see if Stacia was in a petrified state as well, but I couldn't see her. Where'd Stacia go?

The lion pinned Hunter down and snarled at him. It lifted a meaty paw to slice Hunter's face into confetti, but Alex distracted it, "Hey, over here!"

The lion turned its head and Hunter managed to roll out of the way. I was standing a good thirty feet away and I could hear him breathing.

The lion morphed into snake. Wow, don't see that everyday. The... whatever it was slithered towards Hunter. Hunter groaned and got into a fighting position. Giselle and Alex started to attack the snake, but it hissed and they stepped back in alarm.

The 'thing' changed into a wolf and started to circle around Hunter, deciding the best way to kill him. I felt a fire burning in my stomach. I was NOT going to let Hunter get mauled.

It stepped back, ready to pounce. No one could make it there in time. I eyed Miranda and she noddded and nocked her arrow. She aimed and hit the wolf in the side. The wolf howled in pain and started to shape-shift again. It was taking a human form that looked vaguley like Stacia. Wait, it was Stacia.

She looked at us with tears in her eyes, but I had a feeling they had nothing to do with the arrow wedged into her body at a sickly angle.

"Guys, I have to tell you something," she said, her voice cracking.

It better be an explaination to why she tried to turn my brother into a carnivore's dinner.

OKAY, MY UPDATE'S KINDA LATE, BUT IT'S STILL THE WEEKEND, SO I'M ALL GOOD. TELL ME WHAT YOUR FAVORITE CHAPTER IS, SO FAR UH, YEAH THAT'S ABOUT IT. SO, REVIEW AND... BYE. (I FEEL LIKE I'M FORGETTING SOMETHING).


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE: STACIA LET'S THE CAT OUT OF THE BAG

FIRST OF ALL, I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING, BUT I HAD A LOT OF HOMEWORK AND THEN THERE WAS EARTH DAY AND ALL... ANYWAYS, YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO FIND OUT A REALLY BIG SECRET THIS CHAPTER TO KEEP READING.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, RICK RIORDAN DOES. I DO OWN THE PLOT THOUGH. SO DON'T STEAL IT. **

**HUNTER JACKSON'S POV**

I can check 'Getting mauled' off of my to-do list today. I'm not even worried about the fact that I nearly died. What scares me is that Stacia was the one trying to murder me. I thought we were 'friends'. Apparently, going through one near-death experience together isn't enough, she has to undergo _another_one. Well, in this case it was more like near-death for me and near-victory for her.

"I really need to tell you something," Stacia repeated near tears. Jenn's friend, Miranda pulled the arrow out of her side. She winced in pain, but didn't say anything.

"Maybe you could have told us without trying to kill Hunter," Giselle hissed, the only one who had come to their senses, "I don't know about you, but generally, people use _words_to solve problems."

I wasn't liking this side of Giselle. It was... evil. I was still standing in shock like Alex and Jenn. Stacia had just shape-shifted. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure that isn't normal.

"Please, just let me explain," Stacia begged.

"I really don't know if you can explain this," Alex said pointing to the damaged caused by Stacia while she was strangling me.

"I was told I had to kill Hunter," Stacia told us, looking away in shame.

"Kill me?" I managed to squeak. I had spent a day with someone who was trying to kill me? And I didn't even notice? It hadn't seemed that way when she was FLIRTING with me.

"I-I had a d-d-dream last n-night," she stuttered. I almost felt bad for her. Almost, but I couldn't really forget that she had been trying to murder me three minutes ago. So I wasn't feeling all that sympathetic, sue me.

"And this dream, did you see yourself ripping me to shreds?" I asked her.

"N-no. There was a v-voice telling me that if I didn't kill you m-my mom and d-dad..." she trailed off, but she didn't need to finish the sentence, "It was a c-creepy voice. I th-think it was Saturn."

"Wait... Kronos?" Alex asked in shock.

Jenn's face dropped, "Impossible. It's only been twenty something years. It's not possible..."

Even I could tell this was not good. If a Titan... comes back to life, not even three decades after he was defeated- by none other than my dad, Percy Jackson- and demands that I be killed... let's just say, I'm a goner.

"You guys probably hate me. I didn't want to have to kill Hunter, honestly. Its just... now you guys know... why I couldn't be part of the prophecy. What if- if Kronos told me to kill all of you?" Stacia said, still examining every speck of dirt on the ground.

"Yeah, I'd be terrible if something happened to us. Just five minutes ago she was tackling Hunter like they were in a wrestling arena," Giselle muttered under her breath, but she was close enough to me that I could hear.

I looked around to see everyone else's reaction to what Stacia had just said. I spotted Miranda, out of the corner of my eye. She was watching all of us intently. I think she was waited for someone to do some out-of-the-ordinary concept. Like turn into a lion for example...

"Hey, before we all start arguing, how exactly did you turn into a lion?" I asked Stacia.

That got everyone's attention who tuned their focus onto Station Stacia. Stacia looked like she was choking, tryig to get the words out.

"Umm, I kind of have a gift," she managed.

"Understatement of the year," I said.

"Uh, yeah there's a difference between 'gift' and 'incredible powers'," Miranda said.

"Yeah, I can change... shape," Stacia admitted, like we didn't witness her turn into a snake and a lion. Well, duh.

"That's so cool!" Alex exclaimed, "Can you do eagle form?"

"Alex!" Giselle warned. Leave it to him to totally break the ice in a serious situation.

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment," he said backing up into Miranda. Miranda blushed tomato red, but Alex didn't notice.

Gisell rolled her eyes, which was really cute. I mean... you know what? Forget I said that.

"Stacia, I think-" Jenn started.

"-I'll be leaving tonight. I really don't want to cause you guys any trouble," Stacia said, getting off the ground.

"Stacia," I said, "Don't leave. You should have just told us about your dream. We could have helped you."

"You would really do that for me?" she asked in shock.

"Of course," I said, "We're friends right? Besides, you can't leave because your side looks like a bloody waterfall. We need to get you to a medic."

She looked down as if she was just noticing her waist was spewing blood, "Oh, this is nothing."

Nothing? I think I may have fainted if I lost half that much blood. But don't tell anyone I said that, or you may not be alive the next morning.

"Alex, come on," I said supporting her left side. Alex got her other side, but when we walked one of us nearly collapsed. No, it wasn't Stacia. Or even Alex.

"Hunter!" Miranda shouted. She was at my side the next second, "I think you've forgotten that I'm a daughter of Apollo. The god of medicine."

Oh right. I lay on the ground, already sore form my brawl with Stacia.

"Idiot," Jenn said, standing over me shaking her head with a disapproving looking her eyes, but I could tell she was worried for me, "I'll help you Stacia. Miranda, once you're done with my stupid excuse of a brother, could you help Stacia? We'll try getting her to the Big House."

Miranda searched my eyes. Apparently, you can tell the seriousness of an injury that way because after she was done with that she said, "You're just tired. Like, really tired. I suggest you don't fight any lions or snakes for a while. And rest, lots of rest."

"Thanks," I grumbled. Like I didn't already know that.

"I've gotta go take care of Stacia now," Miranda said sprinting off in the direction that Alex and Jenn led Stacia.

I propped myself up into a sitting position and looked up a Giselle who stared back.

"Hmm, contemplating how much of a loser I am?" I asked her.

She didn't smile, "How could you do that?"

I looked at her, confused, "Do what? Be an idiot?"

"No, Stacia tied to kill you and you-"

I groaned and flopped back onto the ground, "-didn't do anything? Stood there in shock like I've never been in a fight in my life? I've got to face the facts, I'm... incapable of anything."

Giselle stared at me blubbering like a fish. She started waving her hands around, "Are you blind? You are NOT weak! In fact, you're anything but weak. Stacia just tried to kill you, and almost succeed-"

"Thanks for reminding me. Is this supposed to be some inspirational speech or something? 'Cuz I'm not exactly inspired," I told her.

"Would you just let me finish?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Oh."

"As I was saying, she tried to kill you and you forgave her for doing that. If anyone else was in that position, I'm not sure they would have made that definition. I, sure as Hades, wouldn't have forgiven her."

"Yeah, but you've got some grudge against her or something over a guy," I mumbled.

"Yeah, but... wait," she narrowed her eyes at me, "How do you know that?"

"Uh..."

She waved it off, "My point is, that was bold... and it takes more courage to do that then slay a monster. Which means, you're not weak Hunter. You're probably stronger than most people will ever be."

I really didn't know what to say to that.

JENNIFER JACKSON'S POV

"You guys, you should just drop me. I don't even deserve to heal," Stacia told Alex and me. She had been like that ever since we started walking.

"Okay, you obviously don't get that Hunter forgives you and we do as well," I told her truthfully.

"Yeah, now would you keep up? You're getting heavy," Alex complained. This coming for the guy who had slain a couple empusai last night.

"Alex, let me go. The least I could do is walk to the Big House by myself. Especially since you insist on letting me off the hook for nearly murdering Hunter," Stacia said, freeing herself from our grasp. (A/N Grasps?)

"Okay..." Alex said uncertain, "But if you fall into a pit of snakes, its on you."

"Alex, we don't have snake pits here," I told him.

"You should, it would be awesome."

We were entering the battle field when Miranda ran in behind us, "You guys are still here?"

"Well, yeah, we were dragging Stacia around she couldn't walk all that well," I said.

"Oh, well, hurry up!" she urged.

We picked up our pace, supporting Stacia even though she protested against it. No one was at the Big House, they were still all playing Capture the Flag. Somehow, we managed to not disturb them with all the commotion we were making.

"Alright," Miranda said, "I'll take it from here."

She shut the doors and left Alex and me standing there with nothing to do.

"What was your friend's name?" Alex asked me, "The cute one?"

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away.

"Jenn! Wait! I need her number!" he called after me.

I was so NOT looking forward to turning thirteen tomorrow. Teenagers...

SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING ON TIME, BUT I WASN'T FEELING WELL YESTERDAY AO THE CHAPTER WOULD HAVE BEEN ALL DEPRESSING AND STUFF. THEN YOU GUYS WOULD FIND OUT WHERE I LIVE AND RIOT OUTSIDE MY HOUSE... ANYWAYS, REVIEW, WHETHER ITS TO TELL ME HOW AWESOME I AM OR HOW I SHOULD GO DIE IN A HOLE (MOST LIKELY THE SECOND ONE). I'M NOT GETTING MANY REVIEWS COMPARED TO MY OTHER STORIES. I BLAME MYSELF...


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN: THIS CAN NOT BE GOOD... UNLESS YOU'RE ON THE OTHER SIDE

WHAT'S GOIN' ON? HAS ANYONE ELSE BEEN GETTING RIDICULOUS AMOUNTS OF HOMEWORK? IT'S REALLY STRESSFUL...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, RICK RIORDAN DOES. I DECLARE POSSESSION OF THE PLOT. JUST THOUGHT I'D LET YOU KNOW. **

**HUNTER JACKSON'S POV**

I had a lot to think about that night. It was pretty funny when I thought about my bet with Jenn in the midst of all the seriousness. I realized that none of us had won. I think Jenn would have punched me if I mentioned it. She would tell me that I was stupid for saying that while we were basically in the middle of preparing for war with the Titans.

Last night, Giselle had waited with me until I felt better. We had made small talk until I felt well enough to walk. We hadn't said much after she had told me I was strong and heroic, or whatever. I honestly think she was just trying to boost my self-esteem.

I spent a long time just staring at her. I snuck a peek at her whenever she glanced into forest to see if anyone or anything was going to pop out at us. No one even came in the clearing to get the flag. I guess that meant that my team was losing.

I felt so pathetic, not even making eye contact with her. What loser only looks at a girl when he knows she's not looking? It was like I was afraid to get caught staring. Or embarrassed that she would catch me admiring her beauty.

The moonlight had danced in her blonde hair and she had looked so confident in her armor. She had made eye contact with me one time while I was staring at her, but we had both averted our gaze away.

I was lying in bed right now, bored out of my mind. It was about noon outside. Giselle was checking back here every forty-five minutes or so to make sure I was still resting. She had somehow convinced Chiron that I had to rest for the day. I was really sore, but still, I could take care of myself.

I had managed to sneak out twice to get some fresh air and find some friends to hang out with. I found Alex, but he told me I should get some rest. He also asked me where the Apollo cabin was and I told him, confused about why he would want to go there.

I heard a knock on the door and I sat up, "Door's open, come in."

Alex walked in the door and shut it behind him, "If anyone asks, I was never here."

"What?" I asked.

"I was never here. Understand? Did you hit your head last night? You're kinda slow today," he said taking a seat in a blue armchair.

"No, I mean why were you never here?" I asked.

"Oh, Giselle said you needed to heal or something and she won't let anybody in here. Not even Jenn," he told me, picking up a bag of chips from my snack basket.

Damn, I had forgotten about Jenn! It was her birthday today and I hadn't even seen her. I didn't even have a present. I searched my cabin, "Hey, you think Jenn would like a fishing pole as a present?"

"She'll take it lovingly and then she'll beat you with it. So... no," Alex said.

I frowned, what was I supposed to get her then? I wasn't even allowed out of bed according to Giselle. As I was thinking this I heard people pounding on my door, "ALEX!"

"ALEX, I LOVE YOU!"

"ALEX, WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"OMG! Isn't this Hunter's cabin?"

"GODS! Yeah it is!"

"HUNTER!"

"HUNTER I LOVE YOU!"

"HUNTER! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

Alex and I cussed at the same time.

"Agh!" I cried, "Goddamn Aphrodite girls. There's no escaping them."

"Oh, yeah that was reason number two for when you asked me why I was never here. Those girls have been chasing me ever since they saw me outside the Apollo cabin," Alex told me.

"Thanks for the heads up," I yelled so I could be heard over the mini riot outside my cabin. I jumped out of bed, "Back door. Go!"

Alex grabbed another bag of chips and I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, I'll wait for you to eat while my door is threatening to fall over."

"It's an on-the-go snack, OK?" he told me. He walked a couple steps towards the back door then paused. He looked back at the snack basket, walked over, and picked up a bag of pretzels, "Okey-doke, let's go."

"Thanks, help yourself. Who needs food?" I asked sarcastically.

"People, duh," he said walking out the door. Thank the gods that there were no girls at my back door. This wasn't the first time I had used my back door as an escape exit.

We crept around the cabins and I caught a glimpse of some of the girls at my front door still trying to break into my cabin. One of them was Crystal, a perky red-head. There was a blonde one, Lindsey, I think. She was screaming Alex's name at the top of her lungs. I wonder if she knew she wasn't at a concert.

There were two brunettes, Denise and Jade, trying to open the window next to the door. Next to Lindsey was Michelle, a girl with dark hair who wore way too much make-up. I also saw a blonde girl trying to push through Linsey and Michelle.

I heard her scream something that was basically the opposite of what the other girls were yelling, "Alex, if you're in there, I'll kill you."

"I think Giselle wants me to die very badly right now," Alex whispered.

"We have to let her know that we're here and no there," I said pointing to the Poseidon cabin.

"You want to let her know that we're here? That's like digging your own grave," he informed me.

"Alex," I said ignoring him, "We need to reach her."

"No prob. I'll text her," Alex said reaching in his pocket to pull out his phone. He eyes went wide, "Or you could text her."

"You don't have your phone do you?"

"Uh, well... no, no I don't," He said, "I may have left it in my cabin. Or in my bag. Or somewhere else, I honestly have no idea where it is."

I groaned, "What are we going to do?"

"Just use your phone," he told me.

"I left mine in my cabin, I didn't think I would need it if I was busy running for my life."

Alex shook his head in disapointment, "I could grab chips, but you couldn't even grab your phone?"

"Hey! You're the one that totally forgot it in your cabin. I had other things to worry about when I was leaving my cabin. For one thing, we were trying to not be mobbed by a group of girls!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Blame it all on me. You're as bad as Giselle," he said.

"Calm down, my phone will appear in my pocket in a couple minutes," I told him, "Just sit still and stay put 'till then."

"Um, and let them find us? No thanks," he said.

"I'm taking it that you found out why you don't want them chasing you," I looked at him.

"Yes, how many reason should I give you? I've got about five," he told me.

"Let's hear them," I said as we moved around the omega shape that the cabins made.

"Reason number one: They are relentless. They followed me into the bathroom this morning. I didn't even know that they were in my cabin," he made a face.

I laughed at him.

"It's not funny," he protested.

"It's not that. You think that's bad, you should see what Crystal did when she was on my team for Capture the Flag. It's one of the reasons why the Aphrodite cabin doesn't play the game," I frowned at the memory, "She was stalking me then she-"

I why cut off by Alex pushing me against a wall, "I hear them."

I was about to tell him that he was crazy, but then I heard them too.

"Remember how they were hiding behind cabins last time?" I heard Jade say.

Shoot! I forgot that we did this last time. Now they were onto us.

"What are we going to do know?" Alex whispered, trying not to be heard.

"I don't know," I hissed, "Don't you have any ideas?"

"I've got one, but I'm only using it if we absolutely have to," he said.

"Okay, but do we have any other choice? They're going to be here any second," I told him.

"I guess we absolutely have to use it. Do you have your phone yet?" he asked.

I checked my pocket and felt my phone, "Yeah, why?"

"We have a call to make."

**JENNIFER JACKSON'S POV**

My morning was wonderful. Why? I didn't see Hunter. Not even once. I was in Camp Half-Blood heaven. Well, actually heaven doesn't exist. So I was in the Elysium of Camp Half-Blood. I was upset at first, I mean he didn't even say happy birthday to me, but I realized that this was the best birthday present ever.

I've been walking around, training, and talking with everybody. When I say everybody I mean everybody. I had been surrounded by "Happy Birthdays!" and "Birthday Beats!"

Then my afternoon went from glorious to 'why me?'. I was about two o'clock when I saw them. Hunter and Alex where hiding behind a cabin. Well, I'm guessing that they were trying to hide, but they weren't doing a good job of it. I almost walked over and asked them what the Hades they were doing. I pushed that thought out of my mind as I walked past them to my cabin. No need to be involved in yet another idiotic scheme.

I opened the door and Miranda was sitting on my bunk flipping through a magazine. She looked up when she saw me, "Oh, hey, happy birthday."

"Thanks," I said, "What are you doing here?" she never comes in my cabin, she prefers that we meet in her cabin.

"Nothing much. You don't have any good magazines, they're all outta date," she told me flipping a page.

"Okay, I know for a fact that you absolutely hate being in the Athena cabin. The last time you were in here you needed me to fight off a horse that you irritated. You only come here when you need something, so spill," I told her, crossing my arms and waiting.

"Okay, first of all you speak horse and I don't, so of course I would need you. Secondly, your friend, Alex, is my new target. I need to know everything about him," she told me putting the magazine down and grabbing another one.

She liked Alex? She's only seen him for, like, half an hour in total. Whatever, I may as well tell her what she wants to know.

"So what do you need to know? Because I don't really know him that well myself," I told her honestly.

Miranda thought about this for a while, "How old is he?"

"Fifteen, so he's a year older than you are," I told her.

"Uh, well I already know how good-looking and athletic he is, so... is he funny?" she asked.

I laughed. He was funny, most of the time unintentionally. And sometimes he was funny because he was ignorant, "Yeah you could say that, though it may be an understatement."

"So... he's the total package?" she asked, but it may have been more to herself than me. Typically, she wouldn't ask how smart he was.

"You know you should really refer to people as human beings and not gift basket?" I grinned at her.

She smiled back, "What else do you know?"

"I really can't say much else about him. You should ask his sister, Giselle," I suggested.

"Good idea! Where can I find her?"

"I dunno. I'll come with you and we'll look for her," I told her.

We exited my cabin and didn't have to look far to find Giselle. She was standing in the middle of the omega whispering furiously into her phone, "I'll do it this one time, but you guys owe me."

She hit the end button and nearly bumped into me, "Oh, sorry. I need to go do something and I was distracted."

"Oh what were you going to do?" I asked her.

Her eyes blazed with anger, "First I have to free some doofuses from a search party of Aphrodite girls."

"Are you doing anything after that?" Miranda asked, eager to Get her questions answered.

"After, I have to kill some stupid, moronic, idodic guys who can't do anything by themselves. Otherwise known as Hunter and Alex."

I sighed, "What can we do to help?"

Her eyes said 'You don't want to get involved in this mess' but she said, "Find some dresses, lipgloss, and duct tape. And maybe some extra-durable role while you're at it."

I wasn't even sure I wanted to know what was going on.

OKAY, I MAY BE TAKING A SMALL BREAK FROM THIS STORY. BUT ONLY FOR ONE WEEK, SO I'LL MISS ONE UPDATE. I'M JUST NOT GETTING ENOUGH IDEAS (WRITER'S BLOCK IS MY WORST ENEMY) **YOUR GUYS'S REVIEWS ARE GOING TO DECIDE WHEATHER I TAKE A BREAK OR NOT.** IF IT SEEMS LIKE PEOPLE WANT ME TO UPDATE NEXT WEEK THEN I WILL, IF NOT THEN I'LL GIVE MYSELF A BREAK TO COME UP WITH IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. GOOD WITH YOU GUYS?


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE GRAND SCHEME

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I HAD FAMILY... ISSUES. I'LL TRY MAKING THIS CHAPTER LONG! YOU'L NEVER GUESS WHAT. I READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE MARK OF ATHENA. AHHHH! I'M DESPERATE NOW. MORE THAN EVER. I NEED THE BOOK! IF THIS WASN'T ALREADY IN CAPS I WOULD MAKE IT CAPITALS.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, RICK RIORDAN DOES. I'M GETTING TIRED OF THESE "DISCLAIMERS" THEY'RE REALLY ANNOYING. **

**JENNIFER JACKSON'S POV**

Those Aphrodite girls were in for it. No one messes with my brother, except me.

Giselle had such an awesome plan, I couldn't even believe that she had thought of it. She was an angel. Hunter and Alex, yeah sure. Me, maybe. But Giselle? No way.

I had gotten the supplies that she needed. Some gaudy dresses (ugh), lots of make-up (double ugh), shoes, hair supplies, snacks, and lots of duct tape. Confused? Wait 'till you see what the Aphrodite girls had coming.

Giselle had gotten all the supplies ready in the Zeus cabin. We were searching for the girls from the Aphrodite cabin who were trying to kidnap Alex and Hunter. We found them looking around some cabins. I hope those two doofuses had enough intelligence to move somewhere else.

"Hey, girls," Giselle said cheerfully.

"Hey, Ella," Crystal greeted with just as much optimism. I couldn't tell if she was mocking Giselle or not. I hope not or the plan was going to fail.

"It's just Giselle," Giselle corrected.

"Awesome, then Gissy," Crystal said completely ignoring Giselle's last comment.

Giselle let it go, "So, I'd like to take up your offer."

"Uh, whaaaat?" Lindsey asked. She looked confused, a common look for Aphrodite children.

"Crystal asked me to hang earlier," Giselle explained. She turned to Crystal, "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" Crystal squealed, "We are going to have so much fun."

"Yeah, we are!" Giselle squealed in the same matter. Wow, Giselle just squealed. I stifled my laughter. We were going to have fun.

"But the problem is we have to find two guys. Two very-" Crystal started.

"-but we have everything ready for a makeover party," I interpreted. I really didn't need to hear any inappropriate adjectives describing my brother.

Their eyes went wide when they heard "makeover party".

"Yes yes, we know. It's exciting," Giselle said showing fake enthusiasm.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" A girl named Jade asked, "We've got two people to makeover!"

"Ye- what?" I asked in disbelief. Two people? Me too?

I glanced over at Giselle, she shrugged. I glared at her. Nobody said anything about me being made over. I like me just the way I am.

"Just go with it," Giselle hissed under her breath so only I could hear. She probably saw the look on my face, "I don't like this anymore than you do."

I sighed and sucked it up, "To the Zeus cabin we go."

"Yeah!" they cheered. Yeah, let's just say these guys don't have the biggest vocabulary. Not saying the entire Aphrodite cabin is like this, just a handful.

They dragged Giselle and me over and I knew I was going to have bruises on my wrist tomorrow.

They all screamed and squealed when they saw what the room was covered in. Mascaras, eyeliners, lip gloss, eyeshadow, various articles of clothing, an uncountable amount of shoes, hairspray, mousse, a curler, and so many other things. Most of these things had been "borrowed" from the Aphrodite cabin, but it looks like they didn't recognize anything.

They pushed Giselle and me onto chairs and started with our hair. I felt them tugging and pulling my hair. I clenched my fists and resisted the urge to bolt out of there.

I nearly got whiplash. My neck was so sore, there were no words to describe the pain. When it looked like they were done with my hair, they started with my makeup. I felt a layer of foundation on my face, and let me tell you, I felt gross.

I glanced to my left and saw Giselle gripping her armrests; she was holding on for dear life, "Um, are you done?"

"Not even close!" Jade said, crushing my hopes of getting out of here soon.

"Well," Giselle said sweetly, "I think it would be better if you sped up."

Her charm-speaking really did come in handy sometimes. For example, you are stuck in a chair and some overly peppy girls are trying to give you a new face. Luckily, the Aphrodite girls didn't realize that they were being influenced. Unfortunately, they started working at double the speed and I got poked in the eye with an eyeliner pencil multiple times.

They finished with my make-up and stepped back to admire their hard-work, "You guys look soooooo good. Almost as good as us."

I avoided looking in the mirror because I caught a glimpse of Giselle and I could barely recognize her, so I it was the same thing for me... Don't get me wrong, she looked pretty, but she looked uncomfortable and, honesty, she looked good without the heavy-duty mascara.

"Your turn, ladies," Giselle smirked. She was ready for revenge.

"Take a seat," I told all of them, "Eyes closed and no peeking!"

"Oh, this sounds like fun," Crystal said closing her eyes. This would be fun. But not for her.

I moved closer to Giselle and hissed, "I've got the duct tape, you have the rope?"

She nodded yes. I went up to everyone of them and placed a piece of duct tape over their mouths (A/N mouthes?), "This is just some... moisturizer... for your lips."

They nodded okay. Thanks the gods. They can't talk now.

"Go!" Giselle whispered.

We both started tying people up, so fast that they didn't even realize what was happening until the job was done.

Giselle smiled, "Mission complete. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some boys to go kill. A long, torturous death is not out of question," she said walking off.

Just as she reached the door she said to herself, "I need to get this muck off my face."

I laughed to myself. I looked over at the Aphrodite girls who were staring daggers at me. At least me brother wasn't being mobbed by some drama queens. Although, it may have been a better death than a death from the hands of the devious Giselle.

I really hope he had enough sense to run away while we kept the girls occupied. Speaking of running away...

They all tried to escape, but it was useless. Giselle and I had tied the knots too tight.

I smirked as a wicked idea formed in my head. If they were tied up, I might as well have some fun with this.

**HUNTER JACKSON'S POV**

Thank the gods in the sky, I was free.

Alex wheezed and decided it would be best if he just flopped to the ground, "Never... again..." he didn't finish his sentence though because he was coughing from the grand escape. Not to mention the places that we had to hide...

"Do you think... they'll come back... anytime soon?" I inhaled deeply and oxygen rushed into my windpipe through my dry throat and into my lungs.

"If my sister's in charge of this master plan... we may not see them for another year or so," he told me. He closed his eyes and murmered comforting words to himself.

I saw someone storming in our direction after a couple minutes of heavy breathing and wheezing, "Who's that?"

Alex squinted and was hit with a wave of recognition, "Hey, sis!" he called out.

I caught a glimpse of her as she walked closer. Forget taking a second look, I couldn't take my eyes off her on the first look.

"Wow," I managed. Giselle was wearing make-up and her hair was done up. I saw her wearing an expression of the deepest anger.

"Looking good. What did it take for the Aphrodite girls to get that on? Cold pills?" Alex asked, doing a poor job of restraining his laughter.

I could literally see fire in her eyes. I think her anger just turned into murderous rage.

I BET YOU ALL WANT TO KILL ME. SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, BUT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW. SAME GOES FOR MY OTHER STORIES. IF I WENT THROUGH A LIST OF ALL MY PROBLEMS... THE LIST WOULD NEVER END. SO REVIEW PLEASE, EVEN IF IT'S JUST TO TELL ME THAT I'M TERRIBLE AT UPDATING ON TIME.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE: A NEW ORACLE

SO MUCH HOMEWORK, SO LITTLE TIME. JUST THOUGHT THAT I'D LET YOU KNOW THAT MY EXAMS ARE COMING UP AND MY UPDATING SCHEDULE WILL BE OFF FOR A MONTH OR SO. I MAY ONLY UPDATE HALF AS OFTEN AS USUAL. I'M JUST TELLING YOU SO YOU DON'T THINK I DIED OR SOMETHING WHEN I DON'T UPDATE FOR LIKE TWO WEEKS.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, RICK RIORDAN DOES. DON'T STEAL THE PLOT THOUGH OR YOU'LL FORCE ME TO GET CROSS. **

**HUNTER JACKSON'S POV**

I fought the urge to run away and hide. Giselle bent down and grabbed Alex's collar. She smiled and said in a sweet voice, "You were saying?"

"Do you want me to electrocute you? Because I will," Alex threatened.

Giselle rolled her eyes, "You do realize that wouldn't affect me, right?"

"Worth a shot," Alex shrugged. Giselle released her death grip on his shirt and turned to face me.

"You were supposed to be in bed," she accused.

"Um..." Come on, Hunter, just one legitimate excuse, "I needed... air."

She raised her eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure that there's air in your cabin."

Dammit. What do I tell her now?

"Giselle, the important thing here is that we're free," Alex said trying to distract her.

She whipped her head around to stared daggers at Alex, "You," she pointed.

"Me?" Alex asked confused.

"What the Hades where you doing in his cabin?" she interrogated.

"I needed... air...?" he tried.

"I'm giving you five seconds to run. One... Two..." Giselle started counting.

Alex got up and groaned, "I haven't run this much since... actually, I've never run this much."

"Three."

"Come on, that's not fair. You can't- Agh!" Alex yelped as Giselle tackled him to the ground, "What happened to four and five?"

"What happened to staying out of trouble?" she countered.

Alex rolled out of the way and started getting up. Wait, levitating?

"Alexander Jared Grace, get down here before I kill you!" Giselle warned.

"Giselle Allison Grace, no," he replied simply. He soared higher, until he was about forty feet off the ground.

Giselle flew up to join him. I could feel the wind pushing the trees around us. I was nearly knocked to the ground. These guys really needed to restrain from using their powers to kill me.

"Guys," I said, "Hate to interrupt, but it's not the safest thing to be in the middle of an aerial fist fight when there are harpies and whatnot out here."

They either didn't hear me or just decided to ignore my warning. I felt the hairs on my neck stand up and saw sparks of electricity fly between the two of them. I really hope that this wasn't a regular thing.

"What the heck are they doing?"

I jumped as a voice spoke from behind me. Stacia was standing behind me and her eyes went wide as she saw Alex and Giselle perform acrobatics midair. Their fight looked rehearsed, which scared me. How often has this happened before?

"How do we stop them?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Beats me."

"We need to get their attention somehow," I decided.

Stacia picked up a big rock, "This distracting enough?"

My eyes went wide in horror. She was going to throw that?

"Relax, I'm not going to throw it at them," she assured me.

"Well, what are you going to do with it?" I asked.

"Are you afraid of hawks?"

**JENNIFER JACKSON'S POV**

Almost done, just one last brush stroke.

I stepped back and tilted my head. I grinned at my handiwork.

I heard the muffled screams of my victims. Fortunately for me, there was still tape on their mouths. I'm pretty sure I didn't want to hear what they had to say to me. I hadn't even shown them their new... _styles_ in the mirror yet.

"Ready to see your new looks?" I asked them.

I turned their chairs around so they faced the long mirror. I listened to the muted screams of the Aphrodite girls.

They had lipstick smeared messily over their cheeks (thier cheeks were covered, so I had to improvise) and eyeshadow covering half their faces. I had used eyeliner to draw on their faces (which were now covered in various graphic designs).

"Lovely, isn't it?" I mused. This was payback for making me guinea pig barbie. Plus a threw a little something in for Giselle, Alex, and Hunter.

Apparently, one of them found a way to get the tape off and my ears were filled with continuous flow of cussing and cursing.

"That's my cue to run," I stated.

I ran out of the Zeus cabin and bumped into Chiron.

"Sorry, sir. I was just-" I stopped because I saw green smoke from a distance.

"I was just on my way, Jennifer," he told me as he followed my gaze towards the Big House.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A new oracle, I believe," he answered.

A new oracle? What happened to Rachel? Rachel was our oracle and she had been the oracle when my dad and mom went to camp here. She wasn't even that old...

"Do you mind me coming along?" I asked.

"Not at all," he replied, "Climb aboard, I'm in a hurry."

I got on Chiron. I had never rode a cenetuar before. I actually wasn't as fun as it seems.

We got to the Big House and I coughed as the bright, emerald gas entered my body. Rachel raced out and spoke in a voice that didn't belong to her, "Spencer... Spencer Thomas shall be the new oracle."

A gasped in shock.

Rachel's eyes turned from a blinding light to her regular green eyes and she shuddered. Her voice turned from a raspy hissing to her normal tone, "I think that means that we need a new oracle. One by the name of Spencer."

It couldn't be. Spencer from the party? It's not possible. It had to be a mistake. Then again, I've never come across a coincidence in my entire life.

NOT MUCH, BUT ATLEAST I UPDATED, RIGHT? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. REMEMBER THAT I MIGHT NOT BE UPDATING REGULARILY (EVERY WEEKEND).

**THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWER WHO NOTED THAT I MADE SPENCER BECOME THE NEXT ORACLE. I FORGORT TO MENTION THAT I DID THAT ON PURPOSE. THIS MAY SPOIL THE PLOT A LITTLE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT SPENCER DOESN'T ACTUALLY BECOME THE ORACLE. IT WAS AN EXCUSE TO GET HIM TO CAMP.**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: A REALLY SNEAKY PLAN FROM NONE OTHER THAN RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE

I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M GOING CRAZY. PLUS ON TOP OF THAT, I WANT TO START A NEW STORY AND I HAVE A GREAT IDEA AND ALL, BUT I CAN'T. THREE STORIES ARE ALREADY TAKING UP A LOT OF EFFORT TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK, I DON'T WANT TO ADD ANOTHER STORY ON TOP OF THAT. I PREFER THAT YOU GUYS GET THREE STORIES ONCE A WEEK RETHER THAN GETTING FOUR STORIES ALL OVER THE PLACE.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, RICK RIORDAN DOES. I DO OWN AN AXE THOUGH. UNFORTUNATELY, I CAN'T USE IT ON THE DISCLAIMER BECAUSE IT IS NOT A SOLID OBJECT. **

**JENNIFER JACKSON'S POV**

How was I supposed to process this? Spencer was coming here. He was a mortal that could see through the Mist. He was coming here. He was good-looking. He was coming here. He was going to be an oracle. He was coming HERE!

I stood with my arms crossed. My hair was getting in my eyes because, for some reason, there was wind coming from all directions. That was so weird. I saw a flash of lightning come from a forest area. That was even weirder.

I just couldn't wrap my head around what was going on. The one time that I need Hunter, he's of who-knows-where doing who-knows-what.

**HUNTER JACKSON'S POV**

Stacia's crazier than I am.

"Stace, you sure this is going to work?" I asked. I had my doubts.

"You idiot!" Giselle screamed at Alex from above us.

"Hey, there are no rules to fights like this," he told her.

"Even if there were rules, you wouldn't follow them because you never listen!" Giselle yelled.

"Positive," Stacia said not-so-confidently staring at the fight going on. Her hair was all over the place because some massive gusts of wind were trying to turn Camp-Half Blood upside down.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. I was full of questions today, "I mean, you were hurt pretty bad yesterday night."

"I'm fine," she insisted. We both jumped as lightning struck a tree a couple yards away from us. I really hope that wasn't a dryad, or I was about to get a mouthful of cussing.

Stacia took a running start and transformed mid-air. She morphed into a hawk, sleek and graceful. It was also slightly frightening, but I tried not to think about that.

I stood there with my mouth wide open as Stacia flew towards Alex and Giselle fighting the winds and dodging so static electricity. She held the rock in her claws, but she hadn't told me what she was going to do with it.

She flew towards a river where the two siblings were trying to claw each other's eyes out (Not really, but it was close to).

Alex and Giselle were still going at it, completely oblivious to the bird circling above their heads.

"Stacia!" I called out, cupping my hands over my mouth so I could be heard over the wind, "Make sure they don't get hurt."

I wasn't sure if she heard me or not because I don't speak bird.

Then Stacia did what I specifically told her not to do. She threw the rock right in between them. Giselle and Alex were caught off guard and moved away from the rock. It was a large rock, mind you.

They both lost concentration and the winds stopped. They began plummeting to their deaths.

Lucky for them, I don't think before reacting. I used the river to form a water geyser-thing underneath them. They both landed on it and Giselle shrieked as she hit the water.

"This is so cold!" Alex complained.

"Are you really criticizing the thing that just saved your life?" I asked, "I'm pretty sure you'd be dead if I didn't just save your butt."

I let the water recede back to the river slowly. Alex and Giselle were left on the ground sputtering out water.

"Never again," Alex coughed out some water.

"I'm with you," Giselle said wringing out her shirt.

Alex peeled his clothes of his skin, "We're soaked!"

"Well, no duh," I muttered.

"You have some magical power or something to instantly dry us?" Alex asked.

"It's not going to work on you," I told him.

"What about a hair dryer? You have one of those?" he asked hopefully.

"No... I don't need one," I told him, "And even if I, for some reason, had a hair dryer with me, what exactly would you plug it in? A tree?"

"Why not?"

"Uh, there's no electricity," I pointed out.

"I don't know if you've noticed this, but I am the king of electricity," Alex boasted, creating a few static sparks to back him up.

"Yeah right," Giselle scoffed attempting to dry her hair, go tell that to Dad. Or maybe even Grandpa"

Ale's face paled, "No thanks, I'm good."

"That's what I thought," Giselle smirked. Her blonde hair was sticking to her face and covering her eyes.

I figure flew above us and swooped towards the ground. Stacia transformed when she was six feet of the ground. She turned from a hawk to herself in a split second.

She walked towards us causally, as if nothing had even happened, "So, what's going on?"

"You said you weren't going to hit them!" I cried out.

She blinked, "I didn't. I just threw the rock in their general direction. It wasn't supposed to maim, severely injure, or kill them in anyway. I was just trying to distract them."

Giselle muttered something unintellgible under her breath. If I had to take a guess, I would think that it would be a couple of profane insults. I could be wrong though. Giselle might be thanking Stacia.

"So you found a somewhat loophole," I said, "That doesn't exactly mean that you have to give them concussions."

"I was just trying to stop them," Stacia said defensively.

"Can we stol argueing and find a nice warm... anything really. I'm freezing," Alex shivered. It wasn't that cold outside but I guess if you had just been engulfed by water it may be slightly chilly.

Giselle was shivering too, but she was making an effort to hide it.

"Let's go find you guys some dry clothes before you die from hypothermia," I suggested.

"No, I thought we were going to stand here and let the night turn us into people-sicles," Alex said sarcastically.

"It's summer, Alex," Giselle corrected.

"Does that mean we're immune to dying? I think not."

"Are you going to keep standing there?" I asked impatiently.

"No bro, let's go," Alex said.

**JENNIFER JACKSON'S POV**

Where was Hunter? I had looked for him (sorta). I had checked his cabin, the Zeus cabin and the training grounds. Okay, so maybe I didn't check _everywhere_ for him.

Just as I was about to give up hope and find someone else to talk to I saw four figures immerge from the trees. Two were dripping water and shivering in the breeze and the other two were walking in front arguing. I immediatley recognized one of the bickering people as my brother and soon realized that the other was Stacia.

The blonde girl behind them was Giselle, I'm guessing, so the guy must be Alex.

As they neared I saw that the reason that Giselle and Alex were trailing behind was because if the heated discusiion between Hunter and Stacia.

"Did you absolutley have to throw a _rock_?" Hunter asked clearly irritated, "A pillow wouldn't have worked?"

"Where the Hades was I supposed to get a pillow?" Stacia asked.

"Cabins!"

"Excuse me, put as I recall we were kind of on a time crunch," Stacia crossed her arms.

I interrupted before they could argue anymore, "Hunter, I've been looking for you."

"Well, obviously you didn't try hard enough," He said still ticked. Why did he have to take it out on me?

"Sorry that I wasn't in the mood to go Hunter hunting," I countered.

Despite his obvious discomfort, Alex laughed, "I see what you did there."

Hinte didn't look amused, "Well if you were looking for me, and you needed to tell me something so bad, why didn't you spent the last thirty seconds telling me instead of arguing?"

"I would, but you're being a jerk," I retorted.

Hunte took a deep sigh, "Sorry, what did you want to tell me?"

"You know Spencer?"

"Thomas?" he asked.

"Yeah, that one. He's coming to camp," I told him.

Stacia, Alex, and Giselle stood silently watching our conversation.

"Why?" Hunter asked, his eyes flashing with worry.

"He's the new oracle," I said.

Hunter laughed, "Oracle? That's a good one, Jenn, but I'm not that stupid."

I stood in shock for a second. Why was he laughing? "What's so funny? I'm telling the truth."

"Give it up, Jenn. I'm not falling for it," Hunter said.

"I'm not kidding," I insisted.

Hunter's face went serious, "You're not joking?"

I shook my head.

He smiled again, "Jenn, oracle's can only be female."

I mentally face-palmed myself. Why didn't I think of that?

"Aren't you in the Athena cabin? You're supposed ti know this stuff," Alex snickered.

"I was busy thinking of other things!" I defended.

"Like what?" Hunter asked.

I blushed. I _had_ been thinking about Spencer and how I was going to react to him coming here. I may have the slightest crush on him.

"Jenn, no," Hunter said. For a second I thought that I had said those things out loud, "Please tell me that you don't like him."

I flushed an even deeper red. I decided to change the subject, "So why did the Oracle of Delphi say that?"

"I dunno. Do I look like the Oracle? Go ask her," Hunter said.

I punched him in the arm, "It was just a question."

"It was just an answer," he mimicked my tone.

Gods, he was so annoying. I crossed my eyes and glared at him.

"Hey, as entertaining as this is, I need to get some dry clothes or else I might, I don't know, DIE!" Alex cried out.

"Okay, I gotta go before Alex... dies. Although, I'm honestly not sure if that's a bad thing," Hunter mused.

Giselle managed a soft laugh through her intense shivering.

"You may want to get your girlfriend some dry clothes while you're at it," I suggested.

"Huh?" Hunter asked.

I just started at him.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go find you some blankets," Hunter said walking away with the two figures shaking from the cold.

I looked around to if there was someone to help me since Hunter had been no help. I realized that Stacia wasn't anywhere in sight. Where had she gone?

I turned around and bumped into someone as I did.

"Spe-Spencer," I stuttered.

"Jennifer?" he asked surprised and confused, "What are you doing here?"

"First of all, it's Jenn. Secondly, I go to camp here." I almost asked what he was doing here but I was scared to know.

"Oh," he said rubbing the back of his neck in a really cute way. Snap out of it, Jenn. He's not safe here and you need to get him out.

"Spencer, you need to leave. Like, right now," I said urgently.

"But my parents got a call this morning saying that I had been accepted into camp and I needed to leave right away," he told me, "Did you not want me here?"

My face got hot, "It's not that!" I protested, "It's... not... safe."

"You say that like it's a question," he observed.

"Because it's not safe for you," I said.

He got what I was hinting at, "But it's safe for you."

I didn't say anything, but let it sink in.

"What's going on? Last night, with the weapons, that was real wasn't it? I thought I had dreamt that. And this morning when I got the call for camp, I didn't remember applying, but my parents were so sure that I did," he said recalling various events that shouldn't have happened, "And now, when they came to drop me off, they couldn't get through the entrance, but I could. And I'm always seeing creatures that shouldn't be real. I keep telling myself that I'm imagining it, but I know I'm not. So tell me, am I crazy?"

I didn't know if I was qualified to answer that.

"Could you please tell me what's going on?" he begged.

"I-I don't..." I struggled to find words.

"Please," he pleaded desperately.

Just as I was about to tell him a question crossed my mind, "How did _you_ get across the entrance?"

"I told you, I just walked through, but my parents were stopped as if there was some force field or something."

"No, you should _not_ have been able to get through," I said. Since he couldn't be an oracle, he shouldn't be here.

"But, you're here," he said.

"But I'm not like _you_!" I blurted out. I covered my mouth the second I said it.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"I mean, I'm not exactly 100% _human_," I admitted_. _

"I knew it!" he exclaimed, "What are you then?"

"I'm a demigod."

"Half-god? I've heard of demigods, I just didn't know that they existed. And right under my nose, too. I always knew there was something off about Hunter."

I managed a weak laugh.

"But that doesn't explain very much," he said.

"I know, but... you'll find out later."

I saw fiery red hair out of the corner of my eye. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was walking towards us with a smirk on her face. Good, I had a couple of questions to ask her.

"Hello, Rachel," I said sweetly.

"Jenn," she turned to Spencer, "I'm assuming you're Spencer."

"You assumed right," Spencer said.

She gave him a once-over, "Not a bad choice, Jenn."

I blushed furiously. Hopefully Spencer didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Are you a demigod too?" Spencer asked.

Rachel shook her head, "I'm like you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means I can see through the Mist, but I'm not a demigod," Rachel explained, "I'm Rachel by the way."

"Rachel, why don't you tell us _why_ Spencer's here. He's not qualified to be an oracle," I asked.

"Because he got a phone call," Rachel shrugged. She couldn't possibly know that.

"But how did you... you know...?" I asked.

"Oh," Rachel said understanding my question, "I've learned to create, let's say, 'not so genuine visions'"

She _created_ a vision about Spencer becoming the new oracle? "You _faked_ it? Why?"

"Spencer needed to be here," she said simply.

"Why did I need to be here?" Spencer asked.

Unfortunatley, I understood why. I felt the blood drain from my face and I cringed ready for the answer. This can't be happening to him. No one's _that_ unlucky.

"Oh, that's easy. You're vital to the Great Prophecy. They need you."

SUPER LONG CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. I HOPE IT MAKES UP FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE. I HOPE I PASS MY EXAMS! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO KILL ME FOR THIS, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS STORY FOR THREE WEEKS, GIVE OR TAKE A FEW DAYS. I'M SO SORRY. BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE AFTER THAT!


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: A PAIR OF SLIGHTLY ENRAGED PARENTS

I AM BACK AND READY TO WRITE FOR YOU GUYS. WHOO! I GET TO READ THE ENTIRE PERCY JACKSON SERIES NOW THAT SUMMER VACATION IS FINALLY HERE!

**DISCLAIMER: I ALMOST MISSED YOU, DISCLAIMER. KEY WORD: ALMOST. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, RICK RIORDAN DOES. I OWN THE PLOT. STEAL IT AND DIE. **

**HUNTER JACKSON'S POV**

I found Giselle and Alex dry clothes and they were in front of a nice, toasty fire right now.

While I was looking for extra blankets, I heard a knock on my door. I groaned, "I got it."

"Well, no duh. I thought I was going to hobble over and open your door for you," Alex said sarcastically.

Giselle hit him in the arm.

"Ouch!" he cried.

She shrugged, "You deserved it."

I opened to door and found Jenn there with a look of pure terror in her eyes.

"What? Did someone find your diary or something? There was some pretty bad stuff in there," I commented.

"No, I- Hey!" she cried out when she registered what I had just said, "When did you get a hold of my diary?"

"Can we pretend we never had this conversation?" I asked, hoping I would be saved from a punch I the gut.

Jenn just shook her head, "Whatever, it doesn't matter."

It doesn't matter. Whatever happened to her must be really serious for me reading her diary to turn into "it doesn't matter".

"Mom and Dad called."

My mouth dropped open, "When?"

"Like two minutes ago."

"What did you do?" I asked, "Did they ask about the house?"

I was more worried about how long I was going to get grounded for when my parents saw the wreckage and carnage that we called "home".

"I didn't say anything. Rachel picked up the phone and when I realized it was them, I ran." Jenn admitted.

"You WHAT?" I asked, "That probably just made it worse!"

"Well, I didn't know what to do!"

I walked back into my cabin and took a seat on my bunk. What was I going to do now?

"Oh, Alex?" Jenn asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Your parents were on the phone too." Jenn said.

"What?" he squeaked. He got up, "I was _never_ here."

Giselle stared at Alex in disbelief, "Are you kidding me?"

"You've seen Mom when she's mad. Care to repeat her you-are-in-so-much-trouble speech?" Alex asked.

Giselle just rolled her eyes, "Wimp."

"I don't care what you tell her, but if you blame me for anything... you'd better watch your back." Alex warned.

Jenn and I exchanged a look. Where we like this when we were fighting?

"Oh, and Hunter?" Jenn asked.

"What is it?" I asked staring out the window. There was a familiar figure walking about a hundred feet away from my cabin. I heard Alex and Giselle hissing at each other about their parents.

"Spencer's here." she informed me.

My eyes flashed to her to see if she was lying. If she was, she did a good job hiding it. My eyes looked back at the figure outside and I squinted really hard.

No, Jenn wasn't lying. Spencer was here.

**JENNIFER JACKSON'S POV**

I was freaking out. Mom and Dad probably saw the house and they would find a way to blame us. Well, mostly Hunter, but still.

To top it off, Spencer had been told about my life. I mean- demigods and gods and quests and stuff like that. He had taken it pretty well, if you ask me. Then again, he overheard him mumbling to himself. Words like "They're all psycho, every one of them." I was going to tell him off about that, but the thought of talking to him made me lose my momentum.

Hunter had briefly spoken with Spencer, trying to make sure he wouldn't do anything too rash. If Spencer thought he was dreaming, the most we would let him do to check is pinch himself. I mean, if he went and threw himself off a building to prove that this was a dream, I don't think it would end well.

"Mom," Hunter was talking to out mom about the whole she-demons-attacking-our-house thing, "We're all fine... They're fine too."

He looked at me and mouthed _Help!_

"Mom, I'm telling you, we all got here without a scratch." he tried to convince her, but our mom is not easily persuaded.

"How are we right now? Well, um... we're fine," he told her. I was tempted to strangle him. He hesitated and now Mom would definitely know something was up.

"Hunter!" I hissed. "Wrap it up."

Hunter's eyes went wide, "Mom, no! That's a very bad idea."

My mom was probably taking drastic measures. I remember this one time went Hunter got a cut on his hand while we were training and Mom went crazy trying to make sure he was okay. She got ambrosia, nectar, a first aid kit. When I say cut I mean I grazed his hand with my dagger and it was a step down from a paper-cut.

"Mom," Hunter pleaded," Please don't."

He looked at me and silently said _She wants to come to camp. _

Oh gods no. I really hope I had misunderstood or something.

"Mom, please listen to me... No, just... give the phone to Dad," he told her. I breathed out a sigh if relief. Dad was the total opposite of Mom. Any with any luck, he could convince her to stay at home.

"Hey, yeah, Dad? Yeah, I'm fine. Look, Mom's convinced that she needs to come to camp for whatever reason... Er, no. We may have..." I wasn't sure what they were talking about anymore.

Hunter sighed, "Thanks, Dad. I owe you."

He hung up and faced me, "That was close."

I was almost glad that I didn't have to talk to my parents.

"What were you talking about? The last part?" I asked.

"What last part?" he asked, but I knew he knew what I was talking about because he blushed a deep scarlet.

"Never mind," I let it go, "Are we off the hook?"

"If by off the hook you mean we're ground for a month for throwing a party, then yeah, we're off the hook," he said.

I groaned.

"Yeah, that sums it up pretty well." he said.

"Well, at least..." I faltered. There was no "at least". My life sucked.

"'Sup?" Alex asked from behind Hunter.

Hunter gave out a yell of surprise. Alex grinned with satisfaction.

Alex and Giselle had already dealt with their parents who, to Alex and Giselle's surprise, were totally cool with them being at Camp Half-Blood.

"Anyone seen Stacy?" Alex asked.

I shook my head. I hadn't seen her for a long time. I just assumed she was taking a nap or training or something like that.

"That's weird. Anyways... how'd it go with your parents?" he asked.

Hunter told him about it.

"That sucks." he said. I nodded in agreement.

"Where's Giselle?" I asked.

"In the attic of the Big House."

Hunter and I exchanged a look. That's where Rachel goes to give prophecies. It's also the home of all the mementos from past quests, but I highly doubt Giselle was up there to look at blood-stained swords or nasty monster heads.

"Why?" I asked.

He shrugged, "She's being issued a quest. What else?"

I'VE FINALLY UPDATED! YES! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. I KNOW THIS IS A WEAK CHAPTER, BUT... I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK WHICH REALLY SUCKS.


	15. Chapter 15

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

**THIS STORY IS TEMPORARILY ON HOLD**

I'm so sorry to do this to you guys, but this story is on hold for a couple weeks. I really don't want to do this, but I've got problems to deal with and I can't handle writing on top of everything else. I should be back on track by September. So, incase you were wondering why I hadn't updated in forever. Again, I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging like that.

-mythologymaniac


End file.
